Harry Potter and the Quidditch Tournament
by Maggie36
Summary: In order to unite the different magical communities, the Department of Magical Games and Sports has set up a Quidditch tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Rating raised! Please read and review my story.
1. Visits with the Order

Ok this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. If you don't like my writing please don't flame me. I do appreciate helpful criticism. I think that the pairings in this story are going to be Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna. This is not definite, it might change, but at this point it is a very good possibility.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat staring at the clock on his desk. He had just finished his essay for History of Magic, which meant that all of his summer homework was complete except for his potions essay. He had worked non-stop since he returned home to the Dursley's, just to keep his mind off of all that had happened to him the year before. It had been two weeks since the battle with Lord Voldemort and the deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic, but it still felt as though Sirius had died only yesterday. After Harry had returned to Privet Drive the Dursley's had shut him in his room, only letting him out to prepare meals for them. The only contact he had with the outside world was his weekly letters to the Order, and the occasional letter from Ron or Hermione.  
  
He looked over at the clock again. 12:15. 'Well I should get some sleep' he thought to himself. Just then Harry heard the familiar sound of an owl fluttering into his window. A large tawny owl flew in and dropped a letter on the desk in front of him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are having an ok summer considering all that you have gone through. Hopefully the Dursley's heeded the warning Moody gave them and are treating you well. If they aren't then owl the Order and we'll come straighten them out. The reason that I'm sending you this letter is because Dumbledore has decided that in light of recent events, you will be given training in defense spells and learn how to apparate. You will need to show up to Ms. Figgs house at 11:00 tomorrow for a meeting with some of the member of the Order. If the Dursley's won't let you leave then just owl me and I'll come and get you. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
--Remus  
  
'Well at least I'll have something to do now' Harry thought. Since he was going to be meeting the Order members tomorrow, he decided that he really should get some sleep. He had a feeling that he would need it. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Knock.Knock.Knock  
  
"Boy, get up! Go make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia screeched at Harry through his bedroom door.  
  
Harry looked over at his clock. 7:30. He groaned and rolled out of bed got dressed and headed downstairs to fix breakfast before Dudley and Uncle Vernon woke up. Harry made some whole wheat toast, and cut up a grapefruit into quarters, making sure that Uncle Vernon and Dudley's were the biggest. He sat a pitcher of orange juice on the table along with some tea for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. At around 8:30 he heard Dudley and Uncle Vernon thundering down the stairs followed by the much quieter steps of Aunt Petunia. The Dursley's sat down and started to eat. Uncle Vernon sat reading the newspaper and complaining about something that he read as he did every morning. Dudley finished his breakfast in a matter of seconds and began looking at Harry's unfinished grapefruit quarter hungrily.  
  
After he couldn't stand it any longer Harry grabbed a piece of toast and headed up stairs to finish getting ready. No sooner had he reach the door when he heard Dudley chair scrape on the floor as he grabbed his unfinished grapefruit. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got back to his room he rooted around in his trunk for a pair of jeans that would fit him. He found a pair that he could wear if he wore a belt to keep them from falling down around his ankles. He pulled out a baggy green t-shirt that was only about 4 sizes to big and put it on.  
  
It was about 10:00 so he decided to work on his potions essay. He picked up his parchment that he had written his assignment on.  
  
List the properties and uses of phoenix tears in healing potions.  
  
'Well, that should be easy. I know first hand about that.' he thought to him self, and he got to work. After writing for a while Harry glanced up at the clock. 10:55. 'Damn, I have to be there in 5 minutes.' Harry thought as he grabbed his shoes and raced down the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled from where he was watching television in the living room.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet with one of the Order members at Ms. Figg's house." Harry said on his way out the door. Uncle Vernon just grunted in response.  
  
Harry ran the whole way to Ms. Figg's just happy to finally get out of the house. Harry jogged up the steps and knocked on the front door.  
  
"Harry, good to see you. Come on in," Remus said and stepped aside to let Harry enter the house. When Harry entered he saw that Ms. Figg's house was completely different from what he remembered it to be from he time spent there being watched by Ms. Figg. Seated around the coffee table in Ms. Figg's living room were many of the Order members that Harry had met the previous summer when they had rescued him from the Dursley's house.  
  
"Hey Harry, how ya been?" called Tonks from her seat on the couch. "Relatives are treating you alright I hope?"  
  
"Actually they don't really acknowledge that I there unless it's to give me some chores to work on or to have me cook for them." Harry responded shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"All that cooking and you still look like you aren't getting enough to eat. Here have some breakfast," Ms. Figg said after she handed a plate of food. It looked heavenly to Harry who hadn't had a decent breakfast since leaving Hogwarts. He immediately sat down at the kitchen table and started to polish off the wonderful breakfast.  
  
"Wow I guess you really were hungry, did you get to taste it before you swallowed it?" Remus said smiling at Harry as he joined him at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Remus," Harry replied sarcastically, "That breakfast was really good Mrs. Figg."  
  
"Thank you Harry, but why don't you call me Arabella" She called from the other room where she was sitting with the other members of the Order. "If you're finished, we should start the meeting."  
  
Harry set his plate in the sink and took a seat on the couch next to Tonks who moved over to make room for him. He heard a quiet pop and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at him. "Hello Harry, how is your summer going?"  
  
"Just fine sir," Harry looked down. He felt a little embarrassed over his behavior in the headmaster's office at the end of last year. "I'm sorry about the mess I made of your office. I hope I didn't ruin anything."  
  
"Don't worry I was meaning to get rid of some of those things anyway. They take up more space than they're worth. Most of them were left by Moody." Dumbledore said with his trademark twinkle in his eye. "You were upset and understandably so. If it's alright with you, I would like to tell the member of the Order about the prophecy, since it will explain why I feel that it is so imperative that you learn to apperate and more advanced defense spells." Many of the Order members looked confused.  
  
"Sure, you can tell them." Harry said. He had been dreading this day since he had first heard the prophecy. 'Now everyone is going to think differently about me.'  
  
"I thought that you told us about the prophecy?" Remus said looking even more confused than the rest.  
  
"Most of you know of the prophecy that Voldemort was trying to get his hands on at the Ministry. Well, you only know part of the prophecy." Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bowl filled with silvery liquid. He stirred it with the tip of his wand until he found the memory that he was looking for. The image of Professor Trelawney rose out of it and started to talk.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." (OoTP pg. 841)  
  
"Now in order for Harry to fulfill this prophecy is to train so that he is able to defend himself when the time comes. Harry you will start training as soon as you get back to Hogwarts. Nymphadora since you will still be on leave from the Ministry you will be coming to Hogwarts to help Harry train. You will have to pose as a student so as not to raise suspicion. During the year other Order members will come and help whenever they can."  
  
Harry looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him. 'Well here we go I knew everyone would feel differently. It only took them a few minutes.'  
  
"On another note, it seems that we are out of another Defense teacher. Prof. Umbridge had a most unfortunate accident involving a herd of centaurs." Everyone started laughing at the last comment. It seemed that it wasn't just the students that disliked her; she had apparently spread her charm around.  
  
"I think that that is all. Harry, Remus I need to speak to the two of you. Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Dumbledore said beckoning them to follow him into the other room.  
  
Harry and Remus each sat down in a chair at the kitchen table while Dumbledore conjured up a cushy arm chair to sit in. "Harry you are probably wondering when you will be able to leave the Dursley's. You will need to stay until August. Remus I wanted to know if you would be willing to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. That way you would be available to help Harry train. Also would you be willing to take Harry to Diagon Alley later this week since I don't think that he has been since his second year."  
  
"Of course I would be willing to do both. If there is nothing further I should probably get Harry back to the Dursley's." Remus said. Harry frowned at the thought of having to go back so soon. "Don't give that look Harry, I sure that Arabella would love for you to come back and visit her tomorrow. I'll might be here at around 1:00 or so if you want to come by a talk for a bit."  
  
"Alright, but when we go to Diagon Alley could we also go a get me some new muggle clothes, Dudley's old clothes are all way to big and it would be nice to have some that fit."  
  
"Sure we can discuss that tomorrow." Said Remus.  
  
"Now that that is settled, I'll be going. Good-bye Harry." Dumbledore said as he apperated out of the kitchen with a small pop.  
  
Harry went and said good-bye to all the Order members and left with Remus. The walk back to number 4 was silent. Harry waved good-bye to Remus and walked up to the smallest bedroom to finish his potion's essay. ************************************************************  
  
Well that's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. It may seem kind of slow at first, but I actually have a plot planned out. Just like any other author I would love for everyone to please review my story. Thanks ahead of time for anyone that does. 


	2. Owl Results

Thank you so much clau-hogwarts-writer and chris-warren876 for being the first people to review my story. (  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to a tapping coming from his window. Groaning he got himself out of bed and checked his clock. 7:30. 'Great just what I wanted to be doing at this time in the morning. It's not as if I would have wanted to sleep in or anything.'  
  
He reached over and opened the window and a plain brown barn owl flew in. It landed on the edge of his bed and held out his leg. Harry untied the string, and took the thick parchment that was tied to the bird's leg. The parchment had a wax seal with the letter M on it. Harry broke the seal and opened the letter.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter 4 Private Drive Little Whining, Surrey  
  
Mr. Potter, Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L) tests. If you believe that a mistake has been made in the scoring of your test you have two weeks to write to the Testing Board. The possible scores are as follows:  
  
Passing: O-Outstanding E-Exceeds Expectations A-Acceptable Fail: P-Poor D-Dreadful T-Terrible  
  
Your scores are as follows:  
  
Astronomy- Theory-E Practical-A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Theory-E Practical-E  
  
Charms- Theory-E Practical-O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- Theory-O Practical-O  
  
Divination- Theory-A Practical-P  
  
History of Magic- Theory-P Practical-N/A  
  
Potions- Theory-O Practical-O  
  
Transfiguration- Theory-A Practical-E  
  
Herbology- Theory-A Practical-A  
  
Total number of O.W.L.s possible-9 Total received-8  
  
Congratulations on your achievements.  
  
O.W.L. Testing Board  
  
Harry dropped the letter in shock. 'I got an O in Potions. Oh my God!' "Yes!!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, forgetting that the Dursleys were in the house and wouldn't like being awoken at this time in the morning.  
  
"BOY, STOP THAT YELLING THIS INSTANT. SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP." Vernon yelled from his room. Harry stopped jumping around, since he didn't want to get on his uncle's bad side this early in the summer. 'I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he finds out that he has to put up with me for two more years.'  
  
Harry sat down and started to work on some more of his homework since he was already up. After finishing his essay for Transfiguration he put all of his books and things into his trunk. As he was doing this his stomach started to growl. As quietly as he could he tip-toed past Dudley's and then his aunt and uncle's room and down the stair to the kitchen. If he didn't wake them up he wouldn't have to fix them breakfast. He quickly made himself a piece of toast and poured a glass of orange juice.  
  
After he finished his breakfast he went up stairs to get dressed and decided to owl Remus to find out when he would be able to go to Diagon Alley. As he looked through his closet he was again reminded of the fact that none of his clothes fit him. All of Dudley's hand-me-downs were all four sizes too big, his robes for school were all about 2 inches too short for him. The only clothes that he had that were the right size for him were the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made him for Christmas every year. 'I going to need to go to Gringotts once I get to Diagon Alley. I'll need a lot more money to get some new muggle clothes and some new robes for school.  
  
Harry heard some stomping down the hallway similar to a heard of rampaging elephants, and then the sound of a television cartoon program. 'Dudley must be awake. I can't believe that he still watches cartoons, but I guess that since he can't understand the other programs he has to settle for something.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
As soon as Hedwig got back from hunting for the night he sent his letter to Remus off with her. Not five minutes after he sent the letter to Remus, the doorbell rang. Harry could hear Dudley thunder over to the door. 'It's probably just one of his stupid friends to get him so that they can go find someone to beat up.' Harry thought, until he heard Dudley give a very girlish squeal and slam the door.  
  
Curious, Harry went downstairs to see who was at the door. When he got down there Dudley was very pale and was attempting, but failing miserably, to hide behind a chair. "Who was at the door Dudley?" Harry asked slightly disturbed by his cousin's odd behavior.  
  
"O..one of those freaks.. like you" Dudley said still cowering behind the chair. Harry immediately started laughing. "What is ickle Dudley afraid of someone that isn't five years younger than him so he can't pick on them?" Harry said between bouts of laughter. Just then the doorbell rang again.  
  
Harry opened the door and found Remus grinning at him. "Hi Harry, I got you letter." Harry held the door open and let Remus come in. "Why is your cousin trying to hide behind that chair?" Remus asked puzzled.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Dudley ran up the stairs shrieking "Dad, Mum, Harry invited one of those freaks into the house!" Harry and Remus winced at the sound of Dudley's voice. 'Well, so much for leaving without having to see Uncle Vernon.'  
  
"Now see here boy. You can't just go inviting your kind into this house. They aren't welcome here." Uncle Vernon yelled as he thundered down the stairs to the living room, closely followed by Aunt Petunia. "I want you out of this house and away from my family this instant!" Vernon's face was turning darker and darker shade of purple by the minute.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm here to pick up Harry to take him to buy some new clothes. We'll be out of your way as soon as Harry is ready to leave." Remus said trying to be as polite as possible so as not to further anger Vernon.  
  
"Well he won't be getting any money from us to get new clothes, and since he doesn't have money of his own it would be a waste of time to take him." Aunt Petunia said. Dudley was again trying to hide himself behind a living room chair.  
  
"Harry has money; his parents left him a vault at Gringotts. He has more than enough to buy a few pairs of new clothes." Remus said slightly insulted that they would think Lily and James had left Harry with nothing. "I'm just going to run to my room to get my cloak." Harry told Remus as he dashed upstairs.  
  
"His parents didn't have any money, and then they went and got themselves killed and left their child for us to take care of." Vernon said laughing as though the thought that Harry might have money was extremely funny.  
  
"How dare you speak of Lily and James like that? They were two of the best Aurors of their time." Remus said whipping out his wand, which he pointed at Vernon. Vernon immediately stopped laughing and stepped in front of his wife as if to protect her.  
  
"Remus come on; let's go. They're not worth it." Harry said. He pulled Remus towards the door. When they got outside Remus put his wand back in the pocket of his cloak. They walked over to Mrs. Figg's house in silence until Remus started to question Harry about his Aunt and Uncle's attitude toward Harry's parents. "Do they always speak that badly about them? How can you stand it? I was about ready to hex them into next week." Remus questioned.  
  
"I can't really stand it. If you think they're bad you should listen to Aunt Marge. They told her that my parents were un-employed and were killed in a car accident. Of course, they also told her that instead of attending Hogwarts, I go to St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys. The first time that I got in trouble for using magic outside of school was because I made her blow up like a balloon after she said some really awful things about my parents." Remus and Harry cracked up laughing. Looking back on what happened it was pretty funny; though at the time he thought that he was going to be expelled.  
  
When they walked into Mrs. Figg's house, Harry was greeted by a couple of familiar faces. "Harry!" Hermione yelled as she flung her self at him. "Hermione, I can't breathe." Harry gasped trying to loosen Hermione's grip around his neck.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Hermione said. "I'm just happy to see you." Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was blushing furiously; even her ears were red. 'She looks so cute when she blushes like that. Wait where did that come from? This is Hermione we're talking about, you best friend.'  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You just got this really weird look on your face." said Hermione. "Nothing," Harry quickly lied. "Are you coming with Remus and me to Diagon Alley today? I could really use the help. I need to pick out all new clothes. I'm getting kind of tired of wearing all of Dudley's old clothes."  
  
"Of course, why do you think I'm here?" Hermione told him. "I also need to get some new school robes; mine are all getting to short."  
  
"Well we better get going. We're going to Floo to Fred and George's new shop." Remus told them. They went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Just say Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. You'll end up in the back room of their shop. Just wait for me there and I come after you."  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" Harry said and felt himself flying past until he stopped and flew out of the fireplace and landed with a thud on the floor covered with soot. He sat up coughing and wiped the soot off his glasses so that he could see.  
  
"Hey Harry, nice of you to come by to see our shop," Fred said grinning. "Hey it's our benefactor. Come to see that your money has been put to good use?" George said stepping up behind Fred.  
  
"What are they talking about Harry?" Hermione said dusting herself off after stepping out of the fire place. "Well, the reason that they could open this shop is because I gave them the money I won from the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry said and looked down.  
  
"Come on Harry and Hermione. We need to get going." Remus led them towards the door. "Come back and see the shop before you leave and we can give you some free samples of some of our newest products." Fred and George chorused together.  
  
********************************************** Well that's all I'm going to write for now. Shopping in the next chapter. Please read and review. I will try to post at least once a week.( 


	3. Shopping with Hermione

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I only came up with the plot. Yea! Finally a new chapter. It took me forever to write. Happy Christmas/Holidays everyone. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What do you think about this shirt, Harry?" Hermione asked. She was holding up a dark, forest green shirt. "It will look really good on you. It's the same color as your eyes."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He was glad to be getting new clothes but after being in this clothing store for nearly two hours he was ready to leave. He already had a large pile of clothes sitting on the counter waiting to be purchased and Hermione was still pulling more off the shelves and racks for him to try on.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think that I picked out enough clothes yet? I have enough here to clothe all of the sixth year Gryffindor boys twice over." Harry said. "I guess you're right. I was getting a little carried away wasn't I? Why don't you go try those on and then we can sort through and decide what we want to keep." Hermione said and handed Harry a large pile of clothes.  
  
After trying on the clothes he and Hermione started sorting through the considerable pile of clothes. They finally settled on three pairs of blue jeans, two pairs of khaki pants, eight different t-shirts, a pair of dress pants (Hermione insisted that he have a set of nice clothes), a dress shirt, assorted pairs of socks, and a pair of new tennis shoes.  
  
Once Harry had paid for the clothes Remus shrank them and gave them back to Harry to put in his pocket. By the time they were finished at the clothing store it was nearly one o'clock and everyone was starting to get a little hungry. Harry heard his stomach growl. Hermione smirked at him, "Why don't we go back to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I was getting kind of hungry, and we all can tell Harry is." Remus said. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and found a table to sit at. They looked at the menus and told Remus what they wanted and he went up and told Tom what they wanted. It was pretty packed and they hadn't been sitting down for five minutes before people recognized Harry and came up to ask him about what had happened at the Ministry at the end of last year.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believed you when you said that he-who-must-not-be-named was back. It was horrible the things that were printed about you in The Daily Prophet last year, simply dreadful," said a rather nervous looking witch.  
  
"I'm from the Daily Prophet. How about an interview? Aren't you Hermione Granger? You were with Harry Potter at the Ministry we're you? What do you have to say about what happened?" said a wizard with a scroll and a green quick-quotes quill.  
  
Hermione looked over and saw that Harry looked as though he was in an extreme amount of pain being reminded of Sirius' death. It broke her heart to see Harry in so much pain. The people asking questions didn't even seem to notice the pain they were causing him. When one witch asked if he saw Sirius fall through the veil when he was hit by a fellow death-eater's curse, Hermione had had enough.  
  
"That's it! I have had it! We are sitting here trying to enjoy a nice lunch which all of you insisted on interrupting. Well we answered all of the questions that we are going to answer at the end of last year. So if that is all I suggest that you all leave." Hermione yelled over the noise of the people that were questioning them. They all turned and stared as though they couldn't believe that such a loud demand could come out of such an innocent looking young-lady. The Daily Prophet reporter was writing furiously with his quill.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I don't know how much more of that I could have taken." Harry said when all of the onlookers had dispersed. "Although I think that now that there will be an article in the Prophet about how you snapped at being asked a few questions by some merely concerned citizens." He said the last sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think that we'll be bothered anymore today so why don't we just order our lunch and get going?" Remus said. "I'm not really hungry any more. I just want to go back, if it's ok with you." Harry said looking intently at the table in front of him. He was afraid that if he looked up at Remus and Hermione he might start to cry. 'I have already cried enough. I don't need any more people telling me that they know what I'm going through.'  
  
"Sure, I'll go cancel our order and we can floo back to Mrs. Figg's house. Just wait here, I'll be right back." Remus got up and walked over to the bar to talk with Tom. Hermione turned and looked at Harry. Sensing that someone was looking at him he looked up. Hermione could see that Harry's bright green eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She reached over and pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"Don't you for one minute blame yourself for all of us getting hurt and Sirius dying. We all chose to go there, even Sirius; he wouldn't want you to be upset, he would want you to go on and keep living." Hermione said pulling back from the hug. "He died fighting for what was right. You parents would have been proud and you should be too."  
  
"Thanks 'Moine, everyone's been saying that to me since we got back to school after it happened, but none of it really hit me until you said it. You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up." Harry said. He leaned over and was going to kiss Hermione on the cheek but just as he did she turned her head and they ended up kissing on the lips. Harry felt as though a jolt of electricity went through him. Both teens jumped back and Harry turned red. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that." Harry stuttered out.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Asked Remus clearly amused at their embarrassment. He had walked up just in time to see Harry kiss Hermione. When he asked them about it they both turned even redder. "No, nothing at all," said Hermione trying to hide her embarrassment about the situation.  
  
"Alright then, let's get going," Remus said. 'They remind me so much of James and Lily,' he thought to himself. He led both of the teens over to the fire place. Both were till extremely embarrassed and Hermione was so red she looked as though she might burst into flames any second. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and said "Mrs. Figg's House." Next Harry did the same and then Remus. As soon as they had dusted the ashes off of them Mrs. Figg led Remus into the other room to talk to him.  
  
Harry and Hermione both sat on the living room couch, unsure of how to act. They were both still embarrassed over what had happened. After a few minutes of awkward silence Remus came back in the room with a sad look on his face. "Hermione," he said sitting down beside her. "There's been an attack. Death Eaters attacked your house. Luckily your parents hadn't left from work yet, but your house was completely destroyed. Dumbledore has put your parents into hiding, and is sending a letter to Harry's relatives. With all the spells that were put on it it's the safest place for you to be."  
  
Harry put an arm around Hermione. She cried into his shoulder. 'This is all my fault. If Hermione wasn't my friend her house would never been attacked.' "I'm so sorry 'Mione. It's all my fault. If..." Harry started to say. "Harry, stop that this instant. What did I tell you about trying to blame yourself? It's no ones fault except Voldemort's. Harry I'm a muggle- born and I helped put some of his Death Eaters back in Azkaban. If he didn't like me because of the former he hates me even more because of the latter. My parents know that my speaking out against Voldemort is dangerous but they taught me to do the right thing and that's what I'm doing."  
  
"I know that you're right but I just can't help it. I still feel really responsible." Harry said hugging Hermione tighter. "Tonks is at your house trying to see how much of your clothes weren't destroyed. She's going to bring them over to Harry's later. We need to get both of you over there. I need to come with you to talk to the Dursleys to tell them you're staying there." Harry walk out after Remus with his arm still around Hermione.  
  
When they got to the door Dudley answered it. He scowled at Harry over the fact that he had his arm around a girl. When he noticed that Remus was standing with them he got very pale and ran into the kitchen. "Who was at the door Duddy-kins? Was it one of your lovely friends?" Aunt Petunia said walking over to the front door. "Why didn't you invite them in?" When she saw that is was just Harry and some of those "freaks" she paled. "Vernon it's some of those people. Just like the boy."  
  
"I want you out of my house this instant! I won't have more of his unnaturalness under this roof! You, Boy, up to your room this instant." Uncle Vernon said turning more and more purple. "Mr. Dursley, need I remind you of the warning you got from the order? I sure Dudley wouldn't like to have to get a pair of pig ears removed to match his tail." Remus said. He had his wand pointed at Dudley.  
  
"Fine, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to find out about his abnormalities." Uncle Vernon said quickly ushering them inside and slamming the door behind them. He took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room. "Well, what is this about?"  
  
"Hermione's house was attacked by Death Eaters, and her parents have gone into hiding. The safest place for her to be is here. Prof. Dumbledore has told me to inform you that she is going to be staying here with Harry until they are able to return to Hogwarts." Remus stated calmly. He made it sound more like an order than a request.  
  
"What makes you think that we're going to take in another one of you people? I'm not exposing my son to even more of your freakish abilities, end of discussion" Vernon stated firmly.  
  
"I guess you misunderstood me. This wasn't a request; we were merely informing you of what was going to happen. Hermione will be staying here and the same that goes for Harry goes for her. Harry, Hermione if they give you any trouble owl me and I'll come straighten them out. I have to go. They need all the Order members for a meeting. I'll see you later. Take care Harry."  
  
After Remus left, Harry led Hermione up to his room. "I think I'm going to take a nap now. I kind of tired from shopping today. If you need anything just wake me up. The bathroom is the second door on the right. The first door is Dudley's room and the room at the end of the hall is my aunt and uncle's." Harry said as he took off his shoes.  
  
"I'll be fine Harry; you look like you could use the rest. I'll just read a book until you wake up, then we can talk." Hermione said. If she said anything else Harry couldn't tell because as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
*******  
  
I so happy I got this new chapter out. As always read and review. I will try to get at least one chapter up by the end of the week but if I don't I won't be able to post again until early January. I'm going to Texas to visit relatives. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone. 


	4. Interuptions

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione put down the book she was reading and looked over at Harry who was fast asleep on his bed. When he rolled over she smiled. His glasses were crooked from him laying on them. She got up and took Harry's glasses and put them on his desk. She then picked up the blanket that had fallen off the bed and covered him up. Without even thinking she leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. She sat down at Harry's desk and started to read again.  
  
After a few minutes her stomach was starting to growl. She looked over at Harry who looked so peacefully asleep. She debated whether or not to wake him up. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the door. "Harry, Mum says you need to come down and fix supper. Dad's getting hungry and so am I." Dudley yelled. Harry shot up out of bed startled out of his nap. They heard Dudley thunder back down the stairs.  
  
"I should have told you to wake me up at 5:00 so I could start getting supper ready." Harry told Hermione when he realized that it was nearly 6:00. Harry got up, stretched and headed out his bedroom door. Hermione followed him out the door. They went through the living room where the Dursley family was sitting around the television. When she looked over at Dudley she saw that he had a stupid look on his face, with his mouth hanging open. 'If he's not careful a fly might fly into his mouth.' That thought made her laugh. That made all the Dursley's turn and glare at her for interrupting their television program. Harry tugged Hermione into the kitchen before they could make any comments.  
  
"Well what do you feel like eating? We have salad stuff, grapefruit, some crackers, and milk. With the diet Dudley is on our choices on what to eat are pretty limited." Harry said searching through the fridge. "Your cousin is on a diet so you have to starve? No wonder you're so skinny Harry." Hermione said. "Hey I'm not that skinny." Harry huffed.  
  
"Well I say we fix the T.V. zombies some supper and floo over to the Weasley's for a real supper. Harry I'll fix some salad while you owl to Weasley's to tell them we're coming." Hermione grabbed the salad stuff and the grapefruit out of the fridge.  
  
Harry headed back up to his room to write a letter to Ron to make sure it was alright if he and Hermione came there for supper. He went over to his desk, grabbed his quill, bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment and headed back down to the kitchen. When he got there Hermione had already finished fixing supper and was setting the table. After Harry helped her finish, he sat down to try and write to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to write without sounding like we're inviting ourselves to dinner." Harry told her after a few minutes of trying to start the letter. "Here I'll write the letter" Hermione said and reached for the quill Harry was using.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? Harry and I are fine. We were wondering if the invitation to come visit you was still open. The Dursley's have Dudley on a diet so that leaves Harry and me to starve here. If it's not too much trouble for your mother, could we come to dinner? Well write back as soon as you can.  
  
Your friends, Hermione and Harry  
  
P.S. Tell everyone hi and that we miss them.  
  
"Well, how's that? It doesn't seem too desperate." Hermione said handing the letter to Harry to read. "It sounds alright to me. I'll just go send this with Hedwig. It shouldn't take to long for her to deliver it." Harry dashed upstairs to send off the letter.  
  
Hermione walked into the living room to tell the Dursley's that supper was ready. She had to jump out of the way so that she wasn't in danger of being run over by Dudley in his hurry to get to the dinner table. She was disgusted at the Dursley's lack of table manner so she went up to Harry's room to wait for a reply to the letter they wrote.  
  
"It only takes about an hour for Hedwig to fly to the Weasley's house." Harry said when he heard Hermione walk into his room. "So, what should we do while we wait for a reply?"  
  
"I kind of wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said. "I mean, I don't want it to be awkward between us."  
  
"Well did it...did it mean anything to you?" He turned his face away so that she couldn't see the blush that was creeping up his face. "If it didn't then we can forget it ever happened." Harry said. He could keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
Hermione noticing his blush and the disappointment in his voice felt her heart skip a beat. 'Could he like me?' she thought to her self. "Harry, have kind of liked you since forth year. That's why I was so upset that you and Ron didn't even think to ask me to the Yule Ball. It made me realize that you didn't see me as anything other than a friend." Hermione said quickly. By the end her cheeks were on fire.  
  
"Hermione you're crazy I do like you. I just didn't ask you to the Yule Ball because I was afraid that you would say no just like Cho did." Harry said and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Do you really mean it or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If I was lying would I do this...?" Harry said as he leaned in and kissed her. It was an innocent brush of lips just like at the Leaky Cauldron but Hermione could feel all the love that Harry put into that one little kiss. "Wow." Was all that Hermione could say when she broke the kiss and looked up at Harry.  
  
"I'd say" came a reply from behind them. Harry and Hermione jumped apart and looked towards the window and the source of the comment. They saw red and George grinning at them knowingly from the front seat of a car.  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Fred asked. "We could come back later if you want some privacy." Hermione blushed deep red upon hearing their comments.  
  
"Ah, I see you were right dear brother. Judging by Hermione's reaction I'd say we were interrupting something." George said still grinning. "Fred, George stop embarrassing them." Ginny said from the back seat. "Mom sent us to come get you so you could have dinner at our house."  
  
Harry and Hermione climbed through the window and into the Weasley's car and flew off towards the Burrow.  
  
A/N wow! It's been a while since I've updated but with all kinds of projects and midterms for school I just didn't have the time to update. I will try to update as soon as possible. As always please read and review. Thanks! 


	5. Dinner at the Weasley's

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
"So how has your summer been?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Apparently not as well as yours," Ginny replied and smirked when she saw Harry and Hermione blush even redder, if that were possible. "It's actually been pretty boring around the Burrow. Bill and Charlie won't be able to visit because of order stuff; Percy's still being a git, and Fred and George have been busy with their shop in Diagon Alley. It's been just Ron, Mum and I there during the day. Now that you're here I'll at least have someone to talk to. Ron's been staying in his room and owling back and forth with someone. I think it's a girl because when Mum asked him about it he just blushed and said it was no one."  
  
Hermione started talking to Ginny about how things were going with Dean. At this point Harry turned his attention to the twins and asked them about how their shop was going. This was apparently the right topic because they immediately started describing all of their new products and their plans to maybe even open up a shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
When they arrived at the Burrow Harry and Hermione found themselves crushed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, if you don't stop they're going to suffocate." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry, Hermione dear. I just happy to see you got here in one piece. You never know in that car that Fred and George drove." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Why don't you kids go wash up dinner should be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Come on Hermione; let's go up to my room to talk for a while." Ginny said dragging Hermione up the stairs after her.  
  
******** (Harry's Conversation) "So Harry, what is the deal between you and Hermione?" Fred asked as soon as the girls had left the room. This immediately perked Ron's interest and he looked up from his chess game with George.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I mean we haven't really talked about it. I know she likes me, I she knows I like her but that's about it." Harry said and turned his attention to Ron. He had a puzzled look on his face, since he wasn't there when his brothers picked Harry and Hermione up.  
  
"Harry, what are they talking about?" Ron asked. Harry was afraid to answer because he had a feeling that Ron had a crush on Hermione. He really liked her but decided that he wouldn't date her if it meant breaking up his friendship with Ron.  
  
"Ron, before I answer that, I need to know something. Do you fancy Hermione?" Harry asked trying not to give anything away in his voice. He was hoping that the answer was no but he couldn't be sure. Ron blushed a brilliant shade of red all the way to the tips of his ears.  
  
"I thought I fancied her a little in 4th year but I realized that I was just jealous that Hermione was spending more time with Krum than she was with us." Ron said. He quickly added, "I actually kind of fancy someone else." This immediately caught the attention of his brothers.  
  
"Oh, Ickle-Ronniekins has a crush on someone. Who is it?" George said grinning like a maniac. Ron's face was now almost the same color of his hair. Seeing this made his brothers and Harry crack up laughing. "Yes Ron, please tell us who it is." Fred said, his grin matching George's.  
  
"I'm not telling, you'll just laugh at me some more." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Will you tell us if we promise we won't laugh?" Harry asked. As soon as Ron had said he fancied someone he wanted to know who it was.  
  
"I you promise." Ron replied. When Harry and the Twins promised Ron told them. "I sort of like Luna Lovegood."  
  
"You like "Loony" Luna Lovegood? Is that who you've been writing to all summer long?" Fred and George asked together.  
  
"Don't call her that. Luna's a really nice girl once you get to know her. Sure she's a little weird but that doesn't mean anything. I like the fact that she's unique and she doesn't pay attention to what other people think about her. She's the only one that I've been able to talk to about what happened at the Ministry that understands what I'm going through. She was there fighting with all of us even though we weren't that great of friends." Ron was practically yelling at them by the time he had finished. What he hadn't noticed was that Mrs. Weasley had heard the whole thing in the kitchen.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you stop that yelling this instant. I am proud that you are standing up for this girl but can't you do it in a more civilized tone of voice?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron's blush, which had left during his ranting, came back at full force. "Sorry Mum, I try to speak quieter next time."  
  
"See that you do Ron. Boys dinner is ready. Go wash your hands; we're eating out in the back yard since there isn't enough room in here." Mrs. Weasley said as she started out the door with plates of food trailing behind her. ******* (Hermione's Conversation)  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Harry? You two seemed awfully cozy when we got there." Ginny had begun to interrogate Hermione as soon as she had shut her door.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure, I like him, and I know he likes me, but we didn't really get a chance to talk about what the means for us. I kind of confused. I'd love to be Harry's girlfriend but I'm afraid of what Ron's reaction would be. I don't want him to feel left out. I mean he is still our best friend." Hermione said. Ginny smirked.  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. If I'm right then Ron's been writing to a girl all summer long. He would be distracted sometimes so you and Harry could have some free time." Ginny told her.  
  
Then they started hearing yelling coming from the living room. Hermione and Ginny headed down to see what the problem was. "It sounds like Ron," Hermione told Ginny. "What could he be yelling about?"  
  
"...I like the fact that she's unique and she doesn't pay attention to what other people think about her. She's the only one that I've been able to talk to about what happened at the Ministry that understands what I'm going through. She was there fighting with all of us even though we weren't that great of friends." They heard the end of Ron's rant. It seemed as though Ginny was right. It also seemed as though the girl Ron had been writing to was none other than Luna Lovegood.  
  
When Ginny and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley chastising Ron they had to fight back their laughter, but as soon as she was out the door they collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. Ginny began sing "Ron and Luna sitting in a tree..." She would have gotten further but she was hit in the head by a pillow.  
  
"Oh shut up Gin." Ron said blushing. "Come on lets go eat. I'm starving." He said trying to change the subject. Fred and George then started singing as everyone headed out to eat dinner. ***** "Mrs. Weasley that was a wonderful meal. Thank you for letting us come to eat dinner here." Hermione said while helping clear the dishes off the table.  
  
"It was no trouble Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Let me take care of those, you go talk with Ron and Harry." Hermione headed out to where Ron and Harry were sitting.  
  
"The Cannons just got a new keeper. They're sure to win some games this season." Hermione heard Ron telling Harry as she sat down next to them. She smiled to herself. 'Some things never change.' She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and he smiled at her. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, it's getting late. We need to get going." Harry said. Hermione yawned and stretched. She looked at her watch and realized that it was nearly midnight.  
  
"How are we getting back?" She asked.  
  
"Fred and George are going to drop us off." Harry replied. The trip back to the Dursley's house was completely uneventful. Once Harry led Hermione up too his room he told her she could take his bed for tonight and tomorrow they could figure something else out.  
  
"Don't be silly Harry. I couldn't possibly kick you out of your own bed." Hermione protested.  
  
"'Mione, you're a guest here and I won't let a guest sleep on the floor. I'm not going to argue about it." Harry said in a firm voice.  
  
"Alright, fine you win. At least take this pillow and blanket so you're a little comfortable." Hermione replied defeated.  
  
"Alright, let's just get some sleep." Harry told her. When he didn't get a response he looked over and saw that Hermione was already asleep. He leaned over, kissed he on the forehead and whispered, "Good night 'Mione, I love you."  
  
Harry didn't see the smile that broke out on her face when she heard that. "I love you too, Harry." She whispered back.  
  
(A/N) I know I haven't updated in like forever. Blame it on my teachers, they thought it would be fun to assign big projects all at the same time. I'm on spring break right now so I will have a few days to write and update. I will try to get another chapter done before next week but I'm not promising anything. As always please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Oh, oh it's magic!

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me, though if you do you won't get much. I have about $20 to my name at the moment so you would get that and about a hundred books  
  
Harry groaned as he was woken up by a tapping on his window. He had a horrible crick in his neck from sleeping on the floor. He heard Hermione get out of bed and open the window for the owl to come in.  
  
"Harry, this letter is for you and the owl won't let me have it." Hermione said. Harry got up and walked over to his desk where the owl was now sitting. As soon as he was there the owl stuck his foot out and Harry took the letter from it. The owl, finishing its job immediately flew out the open window.  
  
"Who is the letter from Harry?" Hermione inquired. The owl didn't look like any of the school's owls or one belonging to any of their friends.  
  
"It's from Gringots. Sirius left all of the Black family fortune to me along with the Order's Headquarters. This is just to inform me that the money has been moved to my vault." Harry replied while scanning the contents of the letter. 'He's really dead and this proves it.' Harry thought to himself. He felt tears come to his eyes and turned away so that Hermione couldn't see him cry. Hermione leaded over and hugged Harry.  
  
"Harry its ok to cry. You loved Sirius." Hermione whispered in his ear. They were interrupted by the beautiful sound of a phoenix song. "That looks like Dumbledore's phoenix." She said.  
  
The bird flew over and dropped a letter in Harry's out stretched hand and disappeared in a burst of flames. Harry and Hermione sat down to read the letter which was addressed to both of them.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
This letter is to inform you that I have gotten you both special permission from the Ministry of Magic to use magic outside of school this summer. Please do not abuse this privilege. Please note that the rule on using magic in front of muggles is still in effect. Also in this envelope you will find some book that may help you with the DA this year. I would like for you to continue this with the exception that it will be supervised by Professor Lupin.  
  
If you experience any visions Harry or if you need anything please owl me. You just need to use a simple engorgement charm to return the books back to their original size.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Harry- As tempting as it may be to hex, jinx, or curse you cousin please refrain from doing so. That doesn't mean you can't tell them you can use magic.  
  
Harry cracked up laughing when he read the last part of the letter. He glanced over at the clock. 7:00. Time to fix breakfast for the Dursley's.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go fix breakfast." Harry said and led Hermione down to the kitchen. He pulled two grapefruits out of the fridge and cut them in half. When he put one of the halves back in the fridge Hermione asked him, "What are we going to eat?"  
  
"I though we could go to the grocery store and get some food that we could keep in my room with a cooling charm to keep it from spoiling. That way we can have plenty to eat and won't have to suffer through meals with the Dursley's." Harry replied.  
  
"Good idea. I don't think I could eat in the same room as Dudley; he has the worst table manners. Even Ron doesn't eat like that." Hermione said disgusted. After placing the food and some tea on the table they went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Harry being a gentleman let Hermione take the first shower. After about fifteen minutes Hermione came back and Harry went to take his shower. Harry came back to see Hermione casting a drying charm on her hair.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Sure just let me grab my shoes." She said as she retrieved them from her trunk. While she was doing this Harry got his muggle money from under the loose floorboard under his bed. He counted it and realized he only had about 30 pounds. 'I should probably send a letter to Remus and ask him if he could exchange some wizard money for him at Gringots.' He thought to himself. Harry and Hermione headed out the door and walked up the street to the grocery store.  
  
"We need to be sure to get things like bread, cheese and lunch meat so we can have sandwiches. We should also get some juice and milk. What else do you think we need?" Hermione asked Harry as she put things into the cart.  
  
"How about some fruit and some type of cereal for breakfast?" Harry replied. "I also want to get some chips and other junk foods. It'll be fun to eat them in front of Dudley."  
  
"Alright, but lets get what we need before we get that. We can always come back when we have more money." Hermione said. She put the milk and cheese into the basket. "I wish you would let me help pay for some of this, I do have some muggle money with me."  
  
"Hermione you're a guest, and I don't let guests pay for their own food." Harry replied. Once they had finished they pay and walked back to the Dursley's. When they passed Mrs. Figg's house they decided to see if any of the members of the Order were there. They knocked on the door and after a few minutes Remus answered the door.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I didn't expect to see you two up this early. Out shopping I see." Remus greeted them with a smile. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a cooling charm on the bags of food so they would go bad while they were talking to Remus. "What brings you two by here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well I want to talk to you about the D.A. I'm sure Prof. Dumbledore informed you about supervising the meeting next year. I was wondering, do you plan on just watching or are you going to help teach some of the new spells?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"What all did you cover last year?" Remus asked.  
  
"Most of the DA members have mastered some simple disarming and shielding spells, as well as the Patronus charm. We taught that incase the Ministry loses control of the dementors." Harry informed him.  
  
"Wow, you're off to a pretty good start. I would make sure they know the summoning spell. If you don't know a strong shield spell you can always summon an object to block it." Said Remus.  
  
"Do you think that you could go to Gringots for me? I don't have much muggle money left." Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, just leave your key and I'll do that when I'm in Diagon Alley tomorrow." Remus told him.  
  
"We really should be going; I want to see if I can find some useful spells in the book that Prof. Dumbledore sent us." Hermione said. Harry stifled a laugh. 'Only Hermione would want to hurry home to read a book.' Remus looked like he was going to laugh but when he saw the look Hermione gave Harry he thought better of it.  
  
**********************  
  
"What do you think about teaching that tripping jinx that Malfoy used on us last year?" Hermione said. Every time she would read about an interesting jinx or hex she would ask for Harry's opinion. About 2 hours and 100 hexes later Harry was just nodding in approval and adding a few comments about 'That might be useful' every once in a while.  
  
"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked clearly angry. "Sure that sounds great Hermione." Harry replied. Thump. "Hey! What was that for?" Harry cried as a pillow hit him on the head.  
  
"You weren't even listening to me. We need to plan what we're going to cover in the DA and you aren't even trying." Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, but we've been at this for 2 hours already. I can't concentrate for that long. Please don't be mad at me." Harry said and gave her the sad puppy face.  
  
"Harry you know I can't stay mad at you for long, especially when you make that face." Hermione said trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"I know that's why I do it." Harry told her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed and grabbed Harry shirt to pull him in for a real kiss. Harry was startled and Hermione took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. 'I could get used to this' Harry thought. Finally they came up for air when they head Harry's bedroom door slam.  
  
"Harry, I think that was your cousin." Hermione said blushing from being caught snogging. (A/n hehe I love that word.)  
  
"Don't mind him. He's probably just jealous that a girl won't come within ten feet of him." Harry replied. He and Hermione both cracked up laughing at that.  
  
*********  
  
A/n I thought I would end it right there. I know what you're thinking; wow, two chapters in less than 3 days. I wanted to get this posted. The next chapter is going to fast forward to the day before they leave for Hogwarts. (I'm getting kind of board writing about them at the Dursley's.) I just wanted to say thanks to Jenny for pointing out that Harry got more O.W.L. than are actually possible. I went back and changed it. Thank you to anyone else that has reviewed. 


	7. Busted

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
A/n- This chapter takes start on the day before Harry leaves for Hogwarts. If anyone is wondering why Harry and Hermione aren't staying at Order Headquarters or at the Burrow there are a few reasons. One is that the Dursley's is the safest place for Harry to be (that whole protection of his mother's blood). Also, the last time Harry was at Grimmauld place was last Christmas when Sirius was still alive and he isn't ready to go back yet, it would bring up too many painful memories. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk getting help for some last minute homework from Hermione when Pig flew in the window. They spent about twenty minutes chasing the bird around Harry bedroom. Hermione finally tired of it and yelled; "Accio Pig" and Pig flew onto her outstretched hand. The letter was addressed to both Harry and Hermione, so Hermione read it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
Mum told me to write to tell you that we will be there this afternoon at around 3:00 to pick you up. We're going to be staying at a hotel so we can get to the train earlier tomorrow morning since it's closer than our house. (I'm not supposed to write what hotel incase this letter gets intercepted but you can guess which one.)  
  
Luna is coming with us because her Dad is out looking for the crumple- horned something or another and won't be able to take her to the train station. She's staying at our house now. Mum keeps telling me how cute we look together and it's driving me nuts. We also have some shopping left to do. Dean's staying here too and Ginny's mad because we won't leave her in a room alone with him. Well Mum's calling me to get my trunk packed so I guess I'll talk to you later this afternoon.  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
"I hope they aren't giving Dean to hard of a time. It would be rather hypocritical of Ron when he's with Luna." Hermione said. "She is only a year younger that Ron is."  
  
"You know how over protective the Weasley brothers are. They'll loosen up after they warn Dean not to hurt their baby-sister." Harry replied. "We should probably pack our trunks since it's already 1:00. I also want to stop by Mrs. Figg's house to say good bye and thank her for letting us practice spells at her house." (After Harry's Uncle got tired of hearing Harry and Hermione practicing dueling, Mrs. Figg let them use an empty room in her house.)  
  
"Alright, we can say goodbye to what ever Order members are on duty there today. It should only take me a minute to pack my trunk; you correct those mistakes that I marked on your transfiguration homework, and then we can head downstairs to get some lunch before we leave." Hermione instructed.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione was seated at the kitchen table while Harry fixed them some sandwiches and soup for lunch.  
  
"Harry, I wish you would let me help. You haven't let me help cook anything since I got here." Hermione said, she and Harry had been arguing about this since she got there.  
  
"Hermione, we've been over this. You're a guest, and I don't make guests cook." Harry countered. After he finished preparing lunch he set it on the table and sat down next to Hermione. While they were eating, Dudley came in and retrieved the carrot sticks his mother cut up for him from the fridge. Harry could barley contain his laughter at the look on Dudley's face as he looked longingly at Hermione's unfinished sandwich.  
  
Tired of going through the same thing at every meal with Dudley, Hermione finally told him, "Just take the sandwich Dudley. I'm not that hungry anyway." Not needing any further prompting, Dudley grabbed her sandwich and polished it off quickly, as though he were afraid that Hermione would change he mind.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and headed back up to Harry's room to finish packing. Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione muttering, "Disgusting, I need to remember not to gripe at Ron for his table manners, at least he has time to taste his food before he swallows it." This caused both Harry and Hermione to crack-up laughing on the way upstairs.  
  
At around 2:00 they set out for Mrs. Figg's house. When they got there they were met at the door by Tonks who was just getting off duty. They said goodbye and promised to write as long as Tonks promised to stop by and teach some of the DA members some useful spells that she learned as an Auror. (Tonks had stopped by once or twice a week to see how Harry and Hermione's dueling skills were coming along, and they had become friends.)  
  
When they talked to Mrs. Figg, she informed them that Dumbledore had gotten her house connected to the Floo network for the afternoon so that the Weasleys could get Harry and Hermione. Since it was almost 3:00 they decided to walk back to the Dursley's house to get their stuff.  
  
Before they left Harry's bed room they transfigured Hermione's bed back into a pillow. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss adding that "This is our last chance to be alone for a while." Hermione just grinned and as they were leaving, she pulled Harry down for a more passionate kiss. Harry groaned and pulled her closer. 'This is one thing I didn't get board of this summer,' he thought to himself. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry picked Hermione up and carried her over to his bed, never breaking the kiss. Hermione gasped when Harry's hand, which was now under her shirt, moved to unhook her bra. They were so busy that they didn't notice the gasp of someone who had just entered the room.  
  
"HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER, I EXPECTED BETTER FROM THE TWO OF YOU." Mrs. Weasley yelled. As soon as they heard her voice they immediately jumped apart. Hermione and Harry turned beet red, much to the amusement of Ron, Fred and George who were standing behind their mother. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Dumbledore to let you two stay together. I'll speak to you when we get to the Leaky Cauldron." She then shrunk their trunks, paced them in her pocket and headed out the door.  
  
As soon as she left Ron, Fred and George all started laughing. "We may not have interrupted much last time..." Fred started. "But we sure got an eye full this time." George said finishing his twin's sentence, both of which were practically on the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
"I thought only us Weasleys could blush that much." Ron said in between bouts of laughter.  
  
"Maybe we aught to leave, Mum's already mad enough, we wouldn't want to make it worse." Fred added and he and his brothers headed out the door.  
  
Once they were gone Hermione started in on Harry. "Harry James Potter, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. She is never going to leave us alone in a room together again." She said after smacking him upside the head.  
  
"Aww, come on 'Mione. It's only one day. We'll be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley will forget soon enough but Ron and the twins on the other hand will probably tease us at least until Christmas." Harry said, trying not to laugh. Harry was embarrassed yes, but not as much as Hermione was. He figured that Mrs. Weasley had at one time or another caught all of her children doing the same thing that he and Hermione were.  
  
"We should probably go before Mrs. Weasley gets even madder. Come on Harry." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door. When they got downstairs they saw Dudley trying to hide behind his mother and Aunt Petunia biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Well, good bye then Dudley, Aunt Petunia. Guess I'll see you next summer." Harry said as he led Hermione out the door. He could only laugh as the Twins asked Dudley if he wanted any candy, making him remember the ton- tongue incident.  
  
"How are we getting to Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as they were walking down the walk towards Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
"Dumbledore got special permission from the Ministry to open the Floo network to Mrs. Figg's for the afternoon so we can get there. Hurry up children; it's only going to be open for ½ an hour." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Once they arrived at Mrs. Figg's house, it was decided that Harry and Hermione would floo together first followed the Twins and finally Ron and Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace they were greeted by Tom. When the Weasleys arrived Tom gave them their room keys and they went up to get situated.  
  
Harry, Ron and Dean were sharing a room, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were sharing a room and in between the two were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. Harry had a feeling that they did that on purpose. Fred and George headed back to their store. They had and apartment above it.  
  
Once they had put all their things in their rooms they went downstairs to get some dinner before they went out to finish their shopping. Since Harry and Hermione had already done their shopping earlier that summer they headed over to Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
Harry went up and ordered their ice cream while Hermione found them a table to sit at. After he had found Hermione he sat down next to her and gave her a dish of ice cream. They sat watching people walking by and enjoying their ice cream in silence.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said a sickly sweet voice that Harry recognized as Cho's. Just six months ago if Cho would have talked to him he would have gotten nervous but now he just became slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hi Cho," Hermione said breaking Harry from his thoughts. By the tone of her voice you could tell she was less than happy to see her. Ignoring Hermione completely she asked Harry, "How has your summer been? Have you thought about having the DA again this year?"  
  
"Sorry Cho, I would talk but I'm busy with my girlfriend. You remember Hermione don't you?" Harry interrupted her. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the stupid look on Cho's face. She was standing there gapping at the both of them like a fish.  
  
After she regained her composure she told them she still had a lot to do and should probably get going. Hermione cracked up as Cho practically ran the opposite direction.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone that surprised in my entire life." Hermione said once she caught her breath.  
  
"I just surprised she didn't burst into tears." Harry replied. "Come on, we need to go meet everyone else and head back to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
(A/n) Finally I got this chapter finished. I got it about halfway finished and got really bad writers block. Of course I finally got an idea of what I wanted to do with the rest of the chapter when I was trying to write my research paper. I guess my brain didn't think that eating disorders were nearly as interesting as this new chapter. There I go with the rambling again. I have exams for the rest of the week so I won't have time to write for about a week and a half. Please keep the reviews coming, it encourages me to get the updates out faster. 


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 8 – Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand, laughing about Cho's reaction. When he spotted them, Tom, the owner, led them into the back room when all the Weasleys were.  
  
"There you two are, when you didn't come back with the others I was a little worried." Mrs. Weasley said. "Bill is here with Fleur, and Charlie has even taken time off from work in Romania. Even Percy has come to his senses." She said sniffling.  
  
She led them over to the group where the twins, Bill, and Charlie were having an intense discussion on Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Ah, here's our generous financial backer now." Fred said as he dragged Harry over to where they were talking.  
  
"So that's how you two got the money to open the shop in Diagon Alley. Mum was afraid that you were doing something illegal. What made you decide to give them the money Harry?" Bill asked. Harry glanced over and saw Hermione glaring daggers at him. She obviously didn't approve of the encouragement to play pranks that the money gave the twins.  
  
"Well... you see... the money I gave them was my winnings from the Tri- wizard tournament. I didn't think that it was right to keep it considering..." Harry let the thought remain unsaid. Everyone listening knew what he meant. "I made them promise that they would use part of the money to get Ron some new dress robes so he didn't have to wear the ones he wore to the Yule Ball." He finished.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we got him some. Even we aren't cruel enough to make him wear those atrocious robes. I think something was growing on them." George assured him.  
  
"Come and eat everyone, then you children need to be off to bed. You don't want to miss the train in the morning." Mrs. Weasley told them. The table was filled with dozens of dishes of delicious food. Harry filled his mug with butter beer and started to load his plate with food. Harry, Ron and Ginny were listening to Charlie tell about the new dragon that had been brought to the reserve. Something that Percy was talking with Mr. Weasley about sort of caught his attention. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but from what he could gather it was about quidditch, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. It sounded the same as when they were talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament before 4th year. After they had been eating for a few minutes, Bill stood up.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make. As of yesterday Fleur and I got engaged." He said. Everyone was stunned into silence. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley started crying.  
  
"My baby's getting married." She cried as she enveloped Bill in one of the bone-crushing hugs. She then turned to Fleur and did the same. "Welcome to the family dear." The room was filled with the noise of everyone wishing them congratulations all at once. Mr. Weasley stood up and offered a toast to their happiness.  
  
As they were walking up to their room Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Harry when I first heard that you gave Fred and George the money for their shop I was a little angry. You encouraged them to break the rules, but I understand you not wanting to keep that money when part of it would have been Cedric's. I though it was really sweet of you to make sure that Ron got new dress robes." She told him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you would react, but I'm glad you understand. Good night 'Mione." Harry said as he kissed her good night. The next morning Harry was woken up by Ginny pounding on their door yelling, "Wake up, you only have 20 minutes to eat before we have to leave."  
  
Ron and Dean scrambled out of bed and started throwing their school things into their trunk. 'I glad I had all my things packed up already' Harry thought to himself as he headed down stairs with his trunk. He sat down next to Luna and Hermione who were already eating breakfast.  
  
Ron came down a little later wanting food. "Honestly Ron, you'd think mum didn't feed us at all." Ginny told her brother disgustedly. Ron glared at his sister.  
  
"Ronald, please chew with your mouth closed and stop glaring at your sister." said Luna without looking up from the copy of The Quibbler she was reading.  
  
"Sorry" Ron said.  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all cracked up laughing and Harry mimed using a whip. Ron scowled at them as he turned as red as his hair. Seeing this made them laugh even more. Just then Dean came down and asked what everyone was laughing at. Ginny told him what had happened and he started laughing too.  
  
"It's time to leave." Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone picked up their trunks and headed out to the street. As they passed her she shrunk their trunks so they wouldn't have to drag them all the way to the train station. Once they got to school they would be able to enlarge their trunks.  
  
They arrived at the train station with only minutes to spare and found an empty compartment at the end of the train. Just like every other year about an hour into the train ride Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up.  
  
"Hope you weren't planning on playing quidditch this year Potter. There's going to be some changes and you don't stand a chance of making it." Malfoy said smirking. "Hey Weasel; I heard that your brothers opened up a joke shop. Maybe now your parents can get a two room house instead of the one- room shack that you live in now."  
  
If looks could kill Malfoy would have burst into flames on the spot. Ron got up with every intention of punching Malfoy but a hand on his arm stopped. "Ronald, violence is not the answer. You don't want to stoop to his level, crawling on the floor like the snake that he is. Run along now Draco, I know all these insults are straining your already overworked mind, since the only people who resort to name calling are ones with limited intelligence." Luna stated calmly. Malfoy stood there gaping like a fish. No one had every gotten the best of him. "Stop gaping like a fish, a bug might fly in." she said.  
  
Malfoy gave his usual "wait 'til my father hears of this" and "you'll be sorry" as he stormed out of their compartment, with his sidekicks trailing behind. Everyone in the compartment started laughing. "I don't think anyone has ever stunned Malfoy into silence." Hermione choked out. Once they had calmed down they started talking about what he might have meant about Harry not playing on the quidditch team.  
  
"Didn't he say something like that when he knew about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was bragging about knowing?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He came in and asked if you were signing up Harry. You don't think there's going to be another Tri-Wizard Tournament, do you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course they won't have another one this year. The last one was only two years ago.  
  
"Ron, at dinner last night your dad and Percy were talking about something like that. I only heard part of it but it had to do with the three schools and quidditch." Harry said. "Maybe we'll have to play the other schools in Quidditch, and Malfoy thinks he'll win the spot for seeker."  
  
"Hey, maybe you're right, but Malfoy shouldn't hold his breath. You could beat him at seeking with a broken arm. Oh wait, you already did." Dean told him. Just then Neville walked into the compartment and told them that they should get their robes on since they would be arriving any minute. After the last first year had been sorted (Zabini, Jaimie; Slytherin), Prof. Dumbledore stood up to make some start of term announcements.  
  
"First, I would like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts. Secondly, please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch has an updated list of banned item which now includes any products sold by Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I would like to welcome our new Defense teacher, which many of you will remember from two years ago, Prof. R. J. Lupin" Dumbledore stated. The Great Hall was filled with the cheers of the students that had him before, the Gryffindors the loudest of them all. The newer students and the Slytherins just clapped politely.  
  
"I have one final announcement. The regular tournament for the Quidditch Cup has been canceled, but before you cry outrage we will still have quidditch. We will be having a tournament against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. There will be try-outs for the combined Hogwarts team in two weeks. This will give us the chance to show our school unity to the other schools. Now let's eat." Dumbledore finished with a flourish and sat down to eat.  
  
Discussion immediately broke out in the Hall, about who was going to try out and who they thought would make it.  
  
"Harry, you're a shoe in for seeker. I only wish that were the case with me for keeper." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Ron, you'll do great. You were the main reason we won the Cup last year." said Harry, tying to cheer him up.  
  
They rest of the meal was spent in relative silence as everyone was filled with the wonderful food the house elves had prepared. Once they were finished they headed up to their dorms to get some rest since classes would be starting the next day. When they reached the common room Harry leaned over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek good night. At the last second Hermione turned and kissed Harry full on the lips. When he tried to pull away she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. They heard cat calls and whistles as they broke apart, Harry with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Harry asked her after he regained his composure.  
  
"I just want certain dorm mates of mine to know that you're mine. They've had their eye on you ever since they found out things with Cho didn't works out." Hermione replied with possessiveness in her voice. "Good night Harry, sweet dreams."  
  
"After that kiss my dreams will be more than sweet." he whispered in her ear, smirking when she blushed. "Good night."  
  
Harry headed up to his dorm and after changing out of his robes he took off his glasses and went to bed. For the first time since Voldemort's return Harry didn't dream of anything except Hermione.  
  
A/n Wow it's been a while. I had writer's block and couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I am writing the next chapter so it should be out fairly soon. Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what I can do to make the story better, and if you have any ideas that I should use for part of a chapter. Thank you in advance to anyone that does. 


	9. Patronus

Disclaimer- I don't own this so don't sue me.  
  
A/n- I went back and read through all my previous chapters to see what I have and haven't written and I realized that I haven't thanked any reviewers since chapter 2. So thank you soooo much to: Anonymous9 paradox01 Jenny Renegade Noa PottersGirl21 DarkSyaoran PROVIEW Ted Fearsiriss  
  
Chapter 9- Patronus  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a loud thump as Neville, who was tangled in his bed sheets, fell out of bed.  
  
"All right there Ne- Ne- Neville?" Harry asked trying to stifle a yawn. He grabbed his watch and muttered "Tempus" and 6:30 glowed in the air in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine; I just got startled when Trevor decided to wake me up by jumping on my head," came Neville's muffled voice from the floor. Both boys grabbed their clothes out of their trunks. Harry headed of to take a shower while Neville got dressed.  
  
"So how was your summer Neville?" Harry asked as he came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Pretty good, Gran took me to see Mum and Dad a few times. They started a new treatment and it looks promising. I think my Mum understood me when I told her about what happened with the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries." Neville replied. At the mention of the Department of Mysteries Harry's expression darkened. Neville noticed this.  
  
"Merlin I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. How did you know Sirius Black anyway? I know you said that he was a friend of yours. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Neville said gently.  
  
"It's ok Neville. Actually he was more than a friend, he was my godfather. He was my Dad's best friend. If it weren't for me going there he would probably still be alive." Harry sadly replied.  
  
"You know Harry my Gran always told me when I would get sad about my parents that they wouldn't want you to be so sad. They would want you to live your life. I don't think your parent and Sirius would want you to be sad either. You should think about that." Neville stated as he went down to the common room.  
  
Harry thought about what his parents and Sirius would think. 'Dad and Sirius are probably thinking I should go prank Snape or something.' Harry thought laughing. 'I wonder what Mum would do? Everyone always tells me about how much like my dad I am and how he was in school. No one's told me much about my mum.'  
  
Harry headed down to the common room with his books o he could get some studying in before classes started. 'Spending so much time with Hermione really has rubbed off on me.'  
  
When he entered the common room he found Hermione and Neville sitting at a table discussing the different uses of mandrake extract. Harry walked up, kissed Hermione on the cheek and took the empty seat next to her. Hermione grinned at him and said "Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Neville, I thought about what you said and I just wanted to say thanks. It really helped a lot." Harry told the other boy.  
  
"You're welcome Harry. Are you going to be continuing the D.A. this year? I know that now we have a decent teacher but you can never have too much practice." Neville inquired.  
  
"Of course we're going to continue the D.A. Prof. Lupin is going to help us learn even more curses and such." Hermione quickly replied. The trio sat in silence reading over their text-books for an hour until the common room started to fill with students preparing to go down to breakfast.  
  
Once Ron arrived, still yawning and muttering about having to get up so early, they headed down to the Great Hall. Harry took a seat next to Hermione across from Dean and Seamus. Ron, still half asleep, managed to fill his plate with food and only dropped one spoonful. Prof. McGonagall came around and passed out all the new schedules. Harry looked and saw that luckily they didn't have potions first thing on Monday morning. Unluckily their first class was a double period of defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins.  
  
"Why do they always torture us by putting us with those slimy Slytherins first thing?" Seamus moaned. The Gryffindor sixth years all rose from the table and headed to defense to make sure they had good seats. They wanted to learn all they could since they didn't know if they would have a good teacher again next year. Harry and Hermione took seats in the front row. Prof. Lupin came over to talk to them.  
  
"So Harry, have you been practicing your patronus charm?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, and in D.A. about half of the member had either mastered it or at least managed silver vapors." Harry stated proudly.  
  
"Good that means that this lesson should go even better. Maybe I should get those members that can produce a full patronus to give a demonstration for the class. That would probably encourage the other students." Remus replied.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea.." Harry started but was interrupted when the Slytherin 6th years started filing into the class. There weren't many there. Only Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent seemed to have passed their Defense O.W.L. with a high enough score to be able to take the class. That wasn't surprising when Harry thought about it. There was no way that Crabbe or Goyle had enough brain cells to rub together to pass the test.  
  
The Slytherins all took seats in the very back row (with a few rows in between them and the Gryffindors), as far away from Prof. Lupin as they could. Harry though it was funny that they were so afraid of Remus just because he was a werewolf. The only time that lycanthropy could be contracted was on the fill moon when Remus was in werewolf form, and with the Wolfsbane potion that he was taking Remus maintained his human mind during his transformation.  
  
"You Slytherins can more closer I don't bite." Remus said chuckling at their horrified expressions. "Today we will be starting our lesson on dementors. We will be learning the charm to repel them. Don't be discouraged if you don't master this charm this class. It is an extremely difficult charm that many fully trained witches and wizards never master.  
  
"We have a few students that managed to master the charm last year. I'll have them demonstrate the charm and then show everyone how to perform it. Could I please have Harry and Hermione please come up to the front please."  
  
Harry was reluctantly pulled from his seat by Hermione and dragged to the front of the class. "Hermione you can go first and then Harry can go." Remus instructed.  
  
Hermione got a determined look on her face and spoke "Expecto Patronum" loud and clear. A silver otter burst from the end of her wand and began circling the students before fading into a silver wisp. "Excellent work, Hermione," Remus stated once everyone was done clapping. "You're up Harry. Good luck."  
  
Harry concentrated hard and thought of the first time he had kissed Hermione, how her lips had felt pressed up against his. He shouted "Expecto Patronum" and a huge silver stag burst forth from his wand. It was bigger than any Patronus he had every produced before. 'Maybe the strength of the memory has something to do with the size and strength of the Patronus. Or maybe with all the work I've be doing on Occlumency it made it more powerful.'  
  
"Very good, Harry. You two may return to your seats now. As you can see class everyone's Patronus form is personal to them. Hermione you form was an otter was significance does that have for you?" Remus asked.  
  
"When I was little my parent took me to the zoo and I loved seeing the otters they had there." Hermione replied.  
  
"What about you Harry?" Remus asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"My dad...uh...his animagus form was a stag." Harry said sadly. Snickers rang out from the Slytherins in the class. "Oh is poor baby Potter going to cry from thinking about his parents?" Came a mocking baby voice from Pansy. It sounded so similar to Belatrix's voice that it caused Harry to stiffen and grip his wand tightly. He turned and fixed the Slytherin girl with a cold glare that cause a panicked expression on the girl.  
  
"That was uncalled for Miss Parkinson, 10 points from Slytherin." Prof. Lupin stated angrily. "Now the way you perform this charm is by think of you most happy thought. Once you find this keep that thought in mind and you say the incantation which is 'Expecto Patronum'. If the emotion behind the memory is strong enough than in theory you should be able to produce a Patronus. Now would anyone like to com up her and try it?" Prof. Lupin directed the last to the class.  
  
Malfoy raised his hand and stated, "I'll try professor, if Potter can do I can." He fixed one of his famous sneers towards Harry.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, you can come up here and try." Prof. Lupin agreed. "Just remember, happy thoughts."  
  
Malfoy made his was up to the front of the room glaring at the Gryffindors that he passed. When he was in front of the class he drew his wand and got a look of deep concentration on his face. "Expecto Patronum" he shouted and a large mass of silver shot into the air in front of him.  
  
"Good job for a first try Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you try it one more time and see if you can get it to take on a form." Prof. Lupin encouraged. "Try to think of a memory that's even stronger than the last one you used."  
  
He concentrated for even longer this time and when he shouted the incantation a silver ferret burst from his wand tip. Malfoy turned bright red and glared murderously at the Gryffindors that were cracking up laughing at his Patronus form. Even Blaise and Millicent were laughing. Pansy was trying to hide her smile behind her text book but finally gave up a burst into giggles. Malfoy took this as the last straw and stormed out of the class room with a furiously apologizing Pansy on his heals.  
  
Once he got the class calmed down Prof. Lupin asked Blaise why everyone had laughed at Malfoy's Patronus form.  
  
"In forth year Draco was caught trying to curse some students in the hall by Prof. Moody. He was turned into a little white ferret and Prof. Moody bounced him up and down the hall until Prof. McGonagall made him stop. Everyone called him the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Blaise said through bouts of laughter. This made the class break into another round of giggles.  
  
"Alright, I can see that we're not going to get any more work done with you students in this shape so I'll let you off early today. Don't get too used to this, it won't happen very often. Now get out of here." Prof. Lupin told the class. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out of class holding onto each other for support. The image of Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret going through their minds.  
  
"I think I have a new happy memory." Ron said as they headed to their next class. "See you guys later" he said as he headed off to Muggle Studies. Since Ron hadn't received a high enough score on his O.W.L. to be eligible to take N.E.W.T. level Potions he had opted to take Muggle Studies instead.  
  
Harry and Hermione headed down to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson of the year. They took seats towards the middle of the room and notice how small the class was. Since not many people were accepted into N.E.W.T level Potions all four of the houses were combined. Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dean were the only Gryffindor. There were also two Ravenclaws, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein, no Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and Malfoy. Harry had to suppress his laughter when he saw Draco sitting there. He was glaring at Harry as if daring him to laugh at him.  
  
The door to the class room as Prof. Snape came into the room with his robes billowing behind him like a bat. 'Some things will never change,' Harry thought to himself. 'He's still acting like an overgrown bat.'  
  
"Today we will be starting on a type of truth potion called the Veritas Potion. It is similar to the Veritaserum except the effects only last for a few questions. I will be assigning you partners for this project, so don't get too comfortable where you are. Finnegan and Patil; Thomas and Goldstein; Granger and Malfoy; and finally Zabini and Potter. NOW MOVE!" Snape barked and waved his wand at the board where the instructions appeared. Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand in reassurance.  
  
Blaise came and took the seat that Hermione had previously occupied. He was a tall boy with black hair that just brushed the tops of his shoulders. Blaise merely nodded his head in greeting to Harry and set to coping down the instructions. The lesson passed by pretty peacefully for Harry with Blaise as his partner. Hermione on the other hand was having a difficult time resisting the urge to smack the sneer off of Malfoy's face. He called her a mudblood at every chance he got. When they finally added the Jobberknoll feathers Prof. Snape came around and put a stasis charm on their caldrons.  
  
"I want 12 inches on the differences between the Veritas Potion and Veritaserum, to be turned in next class. You are dismissed. Potter stay after, I have something to discuss with you." Snape snapped at them and glared at Harry. Harry gathered his books at walked to the front of the class room. When he passed Hermione he told her to save him a seat in the Great Hall. Once everyone had left Snape muttered a few spells and the door slammed shut and locked. He heard him mutter a silencing spell.  
  
"Have you been practicing your Occlumency this summer Potter?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Yes sir, I've been clearing my mind every night before I go to bed. It helped to keep the nightmares and the visions away." Harry answered.  
  
"Good, you are to report here on Friday night at 8:00 so I can asses whether or not you need to continue Occlumency lessons. Don't be late! You're dismissed." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry muttered as he left the class room. He headed up to lunch. He took a seat between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So how was Muggle Studies, mate?" Harry asked once he had had something to eat.  
  
"Pretty good, I can write home and tell Dad what a rubber duck is used for. I also have to write an essay on the refrigerator." Ron replied, mouth full of food.  
  
"Ron that's disgusting. Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full." Ginny scolded her brother.  
  
"Yes Mum," Ron replied sarcastically. "I'll see you all later. I've go to get all the way up to the Divination Tower. Mum wouldn't let me drop it. I still can't believe I got an E on my Divination O.W.L. Now I have two more years with that nutcase." Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione and Harry got up and headed back to Gryffindor Tower since they had study periods for the afternoon. They said the password and curled up on one of the couches together. They had started reading their potions books to research for their essay when they fell asleep, with Hermione curled up against Harry's chest.   
  
A/N OK I ended it there because otherwise it would have gone on forever. I had this chapter finished yesterday but there was some problem with when I tried to upload it. Then today the fridge broke and I had to help my dad fix it. Anyway you probably know the drill by now-please review. 


	10. Not Sure What to Call This One

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but alas I know I never will.

Chapter 10

The next two weeks at Hogwarts were pretty uneventful; unless you count Prof. Snape taking as many house points from Gryffindor as he possibly could eventful. Before they knew it was the night before the quidditch team tryouts. Harry and Ron sat discussing quidditch strategy and tactics. Hermione was sitting at a table with Ginny helping her with her Muggle Studies homework.

"You see Ginny," Hermione told her, "muggles don't have the floo network and they obviously can't apperate or use portkeys, when they travel over long distances that they wouldn't be able to drive they fly by airplane."

"I just don't understand how the plane can stay up in the air with out magic." Ginny said, her brow creased in frustration.

"It's because they're going at such a high speed and the air currents help to keep it in the air." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I think I understand it now. Thanks for the help 'Mione. Now I can finish this essay." Ginny replied. She set to work on her essay and Hermione headed over to where Harry and Ron were.

"I'm telling you mate, tomorrow at the tryout you know that Malfoy is going to stop at nothing to try and beat you. He'll probably just follow along behind you. If you just pull a Wronski Feint, and make him crash you're sure to make the team." Hermione heard Ron telling Harry.

"Ron, I'm not going to purposely try to take Malfoy out no matter how dirty he plays. I haven't let him get the snitch before me yet and I don't plan on starting now." Harry told him.

"Ron, I found a charm that will block out the Slytherins if they try to distract you with that awful song. All you have to do is say 'quietus foes' and tap yourself on both ears with your wand before you start. You'll still be able to hear the other players and Madam Hooch." Hermione told Ron. He had been worried because when Malfoy and his cronies got wind of the fact that Ron planned to try out for keeper they had started singing 'Weasley is Our King'.

"Thanks so much Hermione. That should help me a lot." Ron said gratefully. "Well I'll see you guys later, I have just enough time to meet Luna in the Library before curfew to study."

"So that's what you call it. I talked to Luna in Herbology today and she said you two were going to the Astronomy Tower to have a quick snog." Ginny told her brother, smirking. Ron turned red and started mumbling about not wanting to be late as he headed out the door. Harry, Hermione and Ginny cracked up at his obvious discomfort.

"I think you're getting as good as Fred and George in finding ways to embarrass him." Hermione told the other girl.

"Well they did teach me all they knew in exchange for me picking up where they left off." Ginny said. She had the same evil look in her eyes that the twins got when they were planning a prank. This worried Harry a little, who wanted Ron to be able to try out for the team the next day. Ginny left to go get some "studying" done with Dean.

"What do you say we get our own study time in? I've been so busy practicing with Ron that we haven't had much time for just us." Harry said.

"That is something that I have missed. I mean sure we sat together in classes and things but it's not the same as just being able to curl up next to you while I read a book like I got to do this summer. Why don't we go up to your dorm that way we can be alone?" Hermione asked.

Harry was a little surprised at Hermione's request. Although it wasn't against the rules having a person of the opposite sex into the dorm rooms was frowned upon. Prof. McGonagall might let it slide when Hermione would go wake up he or Ron when they over slept, she might not be as lenient if she caught them. He noticed Hermione couldn't quite look him in the eyes when she had asked, and he thought that was a little strange.

Harry shook those thoughts from his head as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs to the sixth-year boys' dorm. They sat down on Harry's bed and he noticed that she was looking a little nervous about something.

"What the matter 'Mione. You have the same look on your face you had when you were about to be sorted first-year." Harry asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just worried that Prof. McGonagall will catch us." Hermione replied. She closed the curtains around Harry's bed and cast a 'do-not-disturb' charm as well as a silencing spell. She looked over at Harry and saw a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't want any interruptions." She answered his questioning look. She then leaned over and pressed her lips to his. At first it was the lightest brush of lips but Hermione pressed her lips more firmly against his and started to bit at his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth in surprise and Hermione deepened the kiss.

Harry was surprised by Hermione's actions. Usually it was he who was the more aggressive person but now Hermione was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Harry rested his hands on the small of Hermione's back and was sending shivers up and down her spine when he raise her shirt just enough to come into contact with her bare skin.

Hermione had one hand playing with Harry's hair the other she placed on Harry's chest. She pushed him back until Harry lay with his head propped up on his pillow with Hermione settled firmly on top. After a few minutes Hermione could feel that Harry was really starting to enjoy this. She reached down and gently rubbed Harry growing erection through his pants. Harry hissed in pleasure and Hermione added a little more pressure.

When Harry grabbed her hand Hermione sat up and looked at him in confusion. "I thought you were enjoying that. Was I doing something wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"No you weren't doing anything wrong. I was enjoying it, maybe a little too much. I was just a little surprised." Harry said. "I just don't want to go to fast and do something you might regret later."

"Actually, I've been seriously thinking about this ever since Mrs. Weasley caught us this summer." Hermione told him, her cheeks slightly pink. "I think I ready to go this far."

She leaned down and pulled his jumper over his head, soon to be followed by his tie and button down shirt. She gazed down at his bare chest and saw that while he wasn't really muscular, he had clearly defined abs and a firm chest from years of quidditch.

Harry groaned she trailed kissed down his jaw, his neck and to his chest. She traced the lines of his abs down to the top of his pants. She stopped and reached to undo the button of his pants when he stopped her.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked. 'Merlin, please say no.' Harry thought to himself. Instead of answering she started to draw his zipper down and slide his pants down over his hips. Harry lifted his legs slightly so that she could slide his pants down and drop them on the floor next to his bed.

(Missing scene- goes to smoky fade away like an old movie.)

Harry was lying with his arms around Hermione while tracing lazy circles on her hip with his finger tips. "I love you, Hermione. I wish we could lie like this forever." Harry said.

"Me too, I wish I could just sleep here tonight." Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"You could if you wanted. All you would have to do is use the cloak. Just go change and come back after everyone's in bed." Harry told her half joking.

"Maybe I will." Hermione said playing along.

"Well, if that's the case, the cloak is in my trunk under my Weasley sweaters." Harry replied.

Hermione sat up and got a serious look on her face. "Before I go back to my dorm, we need to do a contraceptive charm," she told him. She reached down and grabbed their wands and handed Harry his.

"Good thing you thought of that, since that completely slipped my mind. I want to have a family one day but I don't want to start it when I'm a sixth-year. How do you know what the charm is?" Harry asked.

"You don't think that spell for Ron was the only one that I looked up do you?" she replied.

"So you mean you've been planning this for a while?" he said.

"I looked it up a week ago and was just waiting for a day when all your dorm mates were off somewhere else so we could be alone." Hermione told him, smirking. "All you have to touch the tip of your wand to my lower stomach and say 'contraceptus'."

Harry cast the charm and when Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her abdomen she knew he had cast it right. She then sat up and cast a cleansing charm on first Harry then herself. While it didn't make up for a shower, it did make Hermione presentable enough to be able to walk back down to the Common Room and to her dorm with out everyone being suspicious.

Hermione gathered up her clothes and started dressing. She had to hurry since the other boys could be coming up to bed any minute. With one last parting kiss she left to go back to her dorm. She passed Ron on her way down and he smirked when he saw the mark on her neck. "Hermione you might want to check in the mirror when you get back to your room." He said cryptically. She was about to ask him what he had meant by that but he was already up the stairs.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione walked up the stairs to her dorm with a huge smile on her face. Sleeping with Harry was even better than she had imagined it would be, although it did hurt at first. When she entered her dorm room she walked over to the mirror to see what it was that Ron was talking about. 'Oh no,' she thought when she saw the hickey on her neck. 'How am I going to cover this up when I don't know any make-up charms?'

At that moment Parvati and Lavender decided to grace her with their presence. They saw the hickey on Hermione's neck a gasped in surprise.

"Hermione Granger, is that a hickey on your neck?" Lavender asked as though she couldn't believe it.

"Don't mind her Hermione, she just surprised. If you want I can show you a charm to cover that up." Parvati said kindly. Although Hermione hadn't been all that close with her dorm-mates before, this year she was becoming closer to them. When they found out she was dating Harry they had gone out of their way to try to make friends with her. They thought that since Hermione was dating someone that meant that she was starting to become interested in some of the same things they were.

"That would be great. Thanks Parvati." Hermione said. Parvati showed her the simple incantation. It was almost like the disillusionment charm but instead of affecting the whole body it only affects a small part. "Well, I'm just going to go grab a shower. Good night."

"Night, Hermione." They both said.

Once Hermione had finished her shower she checked down in the common room to see if everyone had headed up to bed. While Harry was trying to find his tie Hermione had snuck his cloak out of his trunk. Seeing that the coast was clear she put the cloak on and tiptoed up to the sixth-year boys' dorm.

She slowly eased the door open so that it would make any noise. When she entered she saw that all the boys were asleep. 'Harry was right, Ron does snore terribly' she thought and was forced to stifle her giggles. She crept over to Harry bed and climbed in beside him. She put her hand over Harry mouth when he startled awake so that he wouldn't wake the others. Once she had closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm she removed her hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked.

"Well you did saw I could sleep in here. Unless you'd rather that I went back to my dorm." Hermione said innocently.

"No you can stay; I'm just surprised you took me seriously." he replied.

"Well, we should get to sleep; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Good Night, Harry. I love you." Hermione said as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you too, 'Mione." Harry mumbled as they drifted off to sleep.

A/n Ok this is the last update until I get some reviews. I didn't get any reviews for chapter 9. If people just aren't interest I will stop updating. If you want me to keep writing then send me a review and tell me. Sorry this chapter is kind of short compared to the others. I've been really busy getting ready for college, but I wanted to get this chapter posted.


	11. Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me.

Thanks to jmsoftball9 and Azrei for their reviews.

Paladin3030- So sorry that my job and college is getting in the way of writing fanfic, since that's the reason why I "take so damn long to update." Also, as for me taking the sex scene out of chapter 10, I have seen stories that got deleted by and they had milder sex scenes than mine was and I didn't want to take any chances.

Chapter 11

Harry woke up the next morning and found his arm pinned underneath Hermione. He looked over and saw her hair was fanned out around her head and she had a ghost of a smile on her face. As if she could sense that someone was watching her sleep, Hermione began to stir and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Harry said. "I hope you slept well last night."

"I slept just fine until someone decided to steal the covers." Hermione told him, grinning. Harry looked kind of sheepish. He started to say something but was cut off when the curtains around his bed were flung open.

"Harry mate, get up! We have to get ready..." Ron said but when he saw that Hermione was in bed with Harry he yelled, "Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you doing in here?!"

Both Hermione and Harry shot out of bed. With all the noise that Ron was making the rest of the boys in the dorm woke up. When they noticed Hermione scrambling out of Harry's bed, Neville's jaw dropped, and Seamus and Dean had knowing grins on their faces.

"Ron, this is not what it looks like!" Harry managed to get out, trying to calm the other boy down.

"So you mean to tell me that Hermione is not here and she didn't just get out of your bed? What was it then, a figment of my imagination? " Ron said incredulously, his voice lowered slightly from the volume it was before.

"Well yes Hermione was in my bed, but it was completely innocent. We were just sleeping." Harry said defensively. During the exchange between the two Hermione had sat back down on Harry's bad and had her face in her hands.

"What were you thinking? You're lucky I was the one that found you and not McGonagall. Hermione could have lost her prefect status." Ron scolded. Hermione's head snapped up at this. 'Oh no, I didn't even think of that.' She thought as she felt tears start to build up in her eyes. She looked around and when she saw the looks that Seamus and Dean were giving Harry she felt anger building.

"You two can wipe those smug grins off your faces. You need to get your minds out of the gutter." Hermione snarled at them. "And if you even think of telling anyone, well let's just say that I know some hexes that can make sure you never have children."

The two boys' faces immediately went from smug grins to horror and fear. Hermione merely smirked at their expressions. She had been lying when she said that she would do that but the boys hadn't known it.

"Harry, remind me to never make her mad. She's down right scary when she's angry." Neville stuttered out.

"Harry, I should probably get back to my dorm before Parvati and Lavender wake up." Hermione said. She pressed her lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss and headed out the door.

"Harry," Seamus said seriously, "Are you sure you're up to tryouts this morning?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am." Harry replied defensively.

"I just figured that with Hermione here last night you would just want catch up on your sleep today." Seamus told him, trying to keep a straight face. Harry grabbed the pillow off his bed and threw it at Seamus' head as hard as he could.

"I am never going to live this down, am I?" Harry groaned. Ron just shook his head as Harry headed off to shower and dress.

As Harry was pulling on his arm guards, the rest of his dorm mates headed down to breakfast. He could hardly ever eat before a game and today's tryouts were no different. He nervously paced the common room waiting for the clock to strike 9:00. At half past 8 Hermione came back from breakfast and took out a book to read.

"Harry, can you please stop pacing back and forth? You're making me dizzy." Hermione said. "Come sit down. You really have nothing to worry about. You're a great quidditch player and as long as you try your best you'll be fine." Harry sat down on the couch next to her. "I know you're right but I just can't help getting so nervous." Harry said.

Harry glanced up at the clock. 8: 45. "I guess I should head down to the pitch for tryouts." He said.

"Umm Harry...Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione asked him in an amused voice.

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" came Harry's voice from over by the portrait hole. He could hear her giggling from her seat by the fire.

"Unless you plan to sprout wings so you can play quidditch, you might want to go get your broom." Hermione said smirking. Harry groaned when he realized his mistake and dashed up the stairs to get his Firebolt. When he came back down to the common room he saw that Hermione was waiting for him by the portrait hole.

"Coming to make sure I don't kill myself out there?" Harry asked as they headed out of the portrait hole. Hermione smiled as he reached down and laced his fingers with hers.

"No, I've seen you play plenty of times, and I trust that you won't try anything stupid enough to get yourself killed." Hermione replied. "The only reason I'm going," Hermione leaned over to whisper into his ear, "is because of those lovely quidditch pants you wear."

Hermione smirked as a slight blush crept up Harry's face. "Miss Granger have you been staring at my arse?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

Expecting her to be embarrassed he was surprised when she just smirked at him and said, "Why wouldn't I be staring, especially when such a cute arse is all mine."

Harry didn't know whether he should be embarrassed about her compliment or shocked that he admitted that she was staring. He was pulled from his thoughts when they got to the pitch. While he was talking to Hermione on the way down to the pitch all the butterflies had left his stomach, but now that he was there they all came back in a mad frenzy.

"Good luck Harry, I know you'll do well." Hermione said. She pulled Harry down for a fierce kiss. "For luck" She said when she saw Harry's questioning look.

"Getting a good by kiss form your mudblood before you get killed on the pitch Potter?" Draco sneered as he walked up to the edge of the pitch, Pansy hanging on his arm, surrounded by the Slytherin quidditch team. "After that display I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week." Pansy said with disgust.

"Afraid your going to miss getting doggy treat when ever you do a trick, Pug-face?" Hermione snapped at the other girl. She could see Blaise Zabini turn his laughter into a cough when Draco turned and glared at him.

"My father got me a Firebolt, Potter. So now that you don't have the better broom the better player's going to win." Draco spat out.

"Gryffindors, Slytherins, we're starting try-outs now and anyone not here in the next thirty seconds doesn't get to." Mdm. Hooch cut in, ending the argument before it could get out of hand.

Hermione spotted Luna sitting in the stands and went over to join her. Luna had on a pair of her homemade earrings that flashed _'Weasley is my King'_ in red and gold lettering. She was reading a copy of The Quibbler, only this time she was reading it right-side up.

"This summer my father got some pictures of a crumple-horned snorkack (a/n I think that's how it's spelled but correct me if I'm wrong); would you like to read the article?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Erm...not right now Luna, maybe later." Hermione replied. "Do you know what order the tryouts are in?"

"I think Mdm. Hooch said that first up are Keepers, then Chaser, followed by Beaters, and Seekers last." Luna said with out looking up from her magazine.

There were about six people trying out for Keeper in all. The first two students to try out were a 4th year Hufflepuff boy and a 6th year Ravenclaw girl. Out of twenty shots they caught five and nine respectively. The next three were the Keeper from the house team from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and they each saved twelve out of twenty.

Finally it was Ron's turn. Hermione and Luna were on the edge of their seats. Ron had obviously been practicing over the summer; since he saved the first ten that were shots that were made. After that it looked as though he was loosing a little of his momentum when the next five shots soared past him.

"Come on Ronald, you can do it." Luna yelled. Hearing the encouragement from his girlfriend made Ron redirect his effort and he easily saved the next four. Ron, who was resting in front of the left goal after saving the last quaffle from going in, waited for the last shot. Suddenly Mdm. Hooch, who had charmed the quaffles to shoot towards the goals, aimed the quaffle at the right hoop. Ron streaked over, and just when it looked like he was going to miss, he pulled off a perfect Starfish and Stick maneuver and made the save.

Everyone cheered, even the other players trying out. Mdm. Hooch announced that Prof. Dumbledore would be announcing the results at dinner that night. The tryout for chaser went fine, although Hermione was surprised to see Ginny trying out.

Beater tryouts, on the other hand, were definitely more eventful. Two of the players paired together got a little over enthusiastic and ended up hitting Marietta Edgecomb, breaking her nose and she had to be rushed to the hospital wing. The rest of the beater tryouts were free from injury.

It was nearly noon when it was finally time for the Seeker tryouts. Only three people were trying out for Seeker, Harry, Draco, and Cho. Luna had to restrain Hermione from going down to the pitch and beating Cho to a bloody pulp when she kissed Harry on the cheek to wish him luck.

The tryouts for seeker were much simpler than the tryouts for the other positions were. Mdm. Hooch just released the snitch for each player and cast a timer spell that would stop when they caught the snitch.

Cho went first and it took her nearly thirty minutes of searching until she finally caught the snitch. She would have caught it sooner if she would have paid more attention to looking for it then she did trying to show off. Draco took a considerably less amount of time. His time of fifteen minutes was going to be pretty hard to beat.

Last up was Harry, who looked as though he might be sick at any moment from nerves. As soon as the snitch was released Harry took off after it. After what seemed like seconds but was in reality a few minutes Harry caught the snitch.

"That was only about four or five minutes!" Hermione told Luna excitedly. She raced down to the pitch and pulled I Harry into a fierce hug when he landed. "You were so great! I'm so proud of you!"

Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun them both around, both laughing the entire time. "What do you say we head inside and get some lunch? After all that playing I'm starving." He said.

Harry and Hermione walked back up to the school, hand-in-hand, alongside Rona and Luna. As they were walking up people would pass them and tell Ron and Harry how great they had played. "You two may have played really well, but don't let it go to your heads. The position for egotistical jerk is already filled by Malfoy." Hermione told the boys.

After lunch Hermione told them, quidditch stars or not, they still had to work on their homework, and they all headed of to the library to work on an essay for Transfiguration. They worked for hours until the boys claimed that if they had to look through one more book on the dangers of human transfiguration, their eyes would fall out.

"Alright, I guess you guys have earned a break. Why don't we head back to the common room and play a game of wizard's chess?" Hermione suggested.

On the way back Ron saw Luna and invited her to come back to the Gryffindor common room with them. Once they got there Ron excused he and Luna and they headed up to his dorm.

"Ron and Luna are just so sweet together, don't you think Harry?" Hermione said as she watched them head up the stairs. "It's so cute the way Luna already has him wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah, just don't tell Ron that. He wouldn't want to admit it but he really likes her a lot." Harry replied.

(A/n) Ok, I'm ending the chapter there because other wise it will just go on forever, and plus it's almost dinner time and I'm hungry. I know that Hermione may seem a little out of character but I like her that way, so there. I have the next chapter finished and I'll be posting it when I'm home on Wednesday or Thursday. As always please review.


	12. Visions of Ugliness

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Although I wish I did, then I could pay off my loans for college.

A/n- Ok I know it's been a really long time since I updated last but I've been really busy. I'm working full time (40+ hours per week), plus I'm getting ready to start nursing school. Here is the next chapter. I had it finished about a month ago and gave it to a friend to beta and she lost the disk it was on, so I had to rewrite it completely. Sorry to all who have been waiting.

Chapter 12

Hermione sat next to Harry reading Hogwarts: A History for the hundredth time while Harry read the latest issue of Quidditch Monthly. Harry glanced over at her and watched as she wrapped a lock of curly hair around her finger. Feeling as though she was being watched Hermione glanced over at Harry and smiled.

"Maybe we aught to go get Ron and Luna, since it's almost dinner time." Hermione said.

Just then Ron bounded down the stairs with a Luna slowly trailing after. She had her signature dreamy look on her face. Ron plopped down in a chair next to Harry and Hermione.

"So are going down to dinner or not?" Ron asked expectantly.

"We were just on our way up to get you, in case you were preoccupied and forgot about dinner." Harry replied smirking.

"Ron forget a meal, you have to be kidding." Hermione piped in. Ron shot her a sour look.

The four teens headed down to the Great Hall. Harry felt like he had a swarm of angry butterflies in his stomach. The closer and closer they got to the Great Hall the worse it got. As if sensing his apprehension Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Harry smiled down at her and brought her hand up to lay a kiss on her knuckles. They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Upon entering they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around the Great Hall and spotted many anxious faces. 'I guess I'm not the only one nervous about how try-outs went,' he thought to himself.

Harry pushed things around on his plate. He couldn't eat anything. He knew he had done well but he wasn't sure if it had been good enough. He was also worried about whether or not Ron would make the team.

After a few minutes Prof. Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell over the Great Hall. He cleared his throat.

"If I could have your attention students." He paused and wait for the conversations to die down. "Thank you."

"Now, I would just like to congratulate everyone who tried out for the Hogwarts' quidditch team this morning. All of you did a wonderful job. If you didn't make the team this year, please don't be afraid to try out for your house team next year. Now with out further ado, the members on this year's quidditch team are…" Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a parchment, which he unfolded and began to read from.

"As chasers we have from Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley, and Katie Bell (I always pictured her as a year younger than Fred and George) and from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. For beaters we have and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw."

Cheers went up at the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw house tables. Even the students in Hufflepuff clapped politely.

"For the position of keeper we have Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor and last but not least for seeker we have Harry Potter."

If it were even possible the Gryffindors cheered even louder than before. Harry felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked over and saw that Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He saw Luna come over from the Ravenclaw table to congratulate him.

"Quiet please, quiet." Dumbledore stated over the noise of the crowd. "Anyone that did not make the quidditch team should talk to Mdm. Hooch to maybe arrange to be on the reserve team.

"You will practice with the regular team and should something happen to one of the players during a match you would go in to replace them."

After the announcement Harry seemed to regain his appetite and began dishing a healthy serving of chicken pie onto his plate. After he was finished he and Hermione excused themselves from the table.

"I just knew you could do it Harry." Hermione said smiling at him. Harry returned the smile and put and arm abound her shoulder.

"Don't I even get a congratulatory kiss?" Harry asked. Hermione leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I think we would get into trouble if I gave you your congratulations out here" Hermione said innocently. Harry just shuddered.

"I think I like that idea better" Harry said and he took off running pulling Hermione after him.

"What's the rush Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Do you have somewhere important to be?"

He didn't say a word until he got to Gryffindor Tower when he yelled the password to a slightly disgruntled Fat Lady. She muttered something about "rude, hormonal teenagers." Hermione had to stifle her laughter at that.

They had left the Great Hall in such a rush that Hermione noticed that they were the only ones back in the common room.

"Come on Harry; let's go up to your room so we won't be interrupted." Hermione told him. She didn't have to tell him twice.

"Not that I don't want to but don't you think that everyone else will be coming back shortly?" Harry questioned. He didn't want Hermione to face his roommates when they decided to come up to their room.

She answered his question by placing silencing and locking charms on the door and one other charm that Harry didn't recognize. Noticing his puzzled look Hermione explained that the last was an aversion charm.

"When they get near the door they'll suddenly remember that they left something in the common room." Hermione finished smiling. "No we don't have to worry about any interruptions."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he pressed his lips against hers. Hermione quickly melted into the kiss and gasped as Harry ran his hands down her back to cup her ass. Hermione quickly went to work untucking his shirt and threw it to the floor. They paused shortly to remove their shoes.

Harry pulled her shirt off over her head as he backed them up to fall onto the bed together. Hermione moaned as Harry massaged her breast through her bra before raising her slightly to remove the offending garment. He pulled off his pants and threw them towards his trunk. His boxers soon joined them.

Harry reached down and started tugging Hermione's skirt and knickers down her legs. She rose slightly to make it easier for him. Harry tossed her skirt over towards where his clothes lay piled on the floor and gazed down at her.

Hermione felt herself flush with the heat of his gaze. With just that look, she felt like Harry only saw her in that moment. She was torn from her thought when Harry slowly started to enter her. Hermione could not believe how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

Afterwards they lay exhausted on Harry's bed. Hermione lay with her head on Harry's chest and his arms around her. Once they could move again Hermione started gathering her clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. When she returned from the bathroom dressed, she saw Harry was asleep. 'He looks so sweet when he's sleeping' she thought grinning.

She went and kissed him on the cheek and started removing the wards that they had placed on the door. She glanced one last time back at Harry and left for her room.

When she got down to the common room she got a few knowing looks from her roommates and had to fight to keep the blush off her face. She headed up to get her books from her dorm room so she could finish an essay for Prof. Snape's class. She planted herself at a table near the fireplace.

About half an hour later Harry came down with his books. Hermione noticed that he had a grin plastered on his face. Hermione could not help but smile. It amazed her that after all Harry had gone through and all that he was now responsible for that he could still smile like he had not a care in the world.

She sat in relative silence as they both sat and worked on their homework. Soon Ron and Luna sat a joined them, although Luna was working on a transfiguration essay. The silence was broken when Ron stomach growled.

"Honesty Ron, we just had dinner a little over two hours ago." Hermione said jokingly.

"It's still before curfew, why don't we go down to the kitchens and get a snack?" Ron said hopefully.

"Alright, but only because it's still before curfew and I need to get back to my dorm." Luna told him. They all began packing their things away and start out the portrait hole to the kitchens.

As they passed the abandon girls bathroom, which was the frequent home of Myrtle, Harry's thoughts turned to the events of second year and the Chamber of Secrets. He wondered if the basilisk's body was still down there. The more he thought about it the more it seemed more likely that it was still there. He was the only one that could open the door to the chamber unless someone else spoke parseltongue.

"Hermione, I need to check something out on our way back from the kitchens. We need to stop Myrtles bathroom." Harry told her. Hermione gave him a questioning look and Ron, hearing the comment, paled slightly. He didn't have very good memories of the place.

"I haven't visited Myrtle in a while; we used to have the most interesting talks." Luna added. None of the Trio looked surprised at this revelation. Though, how anyone could get Myrtle to stop crying long enough to have a conversation with was a mystery.

When they entered the kitchen they were immediately approached by half a dozen eager house elves. After requesting a small bedtime snack, they were led over to a small table in the corner which was then covered in different types of sweets by the elves. Ron looked as though in heaven.

Harry grabbed a piece of pumpkin cake which he proceeded to share with Hermione. It wasn't as good as Mrs. Weasley's but it was excellent. Hermione giggled when he got a bit of frosting on his nose. Reaching for a napkin handed it to him and pointed to his nose. He smiled at her and wiped his face.

Ron suddenly broke the silence by letting out a loud belch. "Excuse me" he mumbled after a stern "Ronald" from Luna.

"Tempus" Hermione muttered. 8:35 "We better hurry if we want to be back before curfew."

After thanking the house-elves the four teens trouped out of the kitchens and followed Luna towards the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione and Harry stopped a few meters from the entrance to give Ron and Luna a little privacy.

Ron walked back towards them a few minutes later and Harry could not help but chuckle quietly at the redhead's appearance. His lips were slightly swollen and his hair was mussed, it was obvious that he had been snogged well while saying good bye to Luna.

On their way back to the common room they saw a light coming out of a partially open door way to an old abandon class room. Silently they crept towards it and peaked in to see where the light was coming from.

Inside the room they saw Draco Malfoy with his two goons whispering over a parchment, but they could barely make out what they were saying. They caught snippets of the conversation. Malfoy said something about "quidditch" and "a plan" but that was all they heard before the rooms occupants gathered up the parchments spread on the table and headed towards the door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked into an alcove hidden in shadows as the Slytherins head back towards the dungeons.

"They'll never know what hit them!" Malfoy exclaimed as they rounded the corner. He didn't even notice as one of the parchments he was carrying fluttered out of his arms onto the ground. Hermione spotted it and quickly pocketed it before he could notice its disappearance.

Once back in the common room the golden trio sat down at a table to examine the parchment that was of such interest to the Slytherin boys. The parchment turned out to be a map of what appeared to be Mdm. Hooch's office and the place where the quidditch balls were stored was clearly marked.

Along the edges of the map were some hastily scribbled notes about a hex to direct a bludger to attack a certain person. Malfoy apparently didn't like the fact that he had been passed over for the seeker position and planed to take Harry out so her would be unable to play.

"Well, any idea on what to do about this?" Ron asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We should probably go to Dumbledore to tell him about Malfoy's plan," Harry replied. He couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expressions on his friend's faces.

"Did you just suggest we go to the headmaster before we tried to handle this on our own?" Hermione asked him in disbelief. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, if we tell Dumbledore and he catches Malfoy at something, especially something like that, there's a chance he could get expelled," said Harry gleefully.

Ron smirked, obviously thinking of finally getting Malfoy back for all the cracks about his family.

"We can go see the head master after classes tomorrow. I've got Ancient Runes last so I'll meet you both in the Library and we can go to Dumbledore together." Hermione stated firmly. "Well, it getting rather late, I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Love," Harry said giving her a chaste kiss. Hermione grinned at him and went up to bed. "We should probably head up too. It Remus' class first thing in the morning and as much as he likes us I don't think he would appreciate us falling asleep in his class."

Harry and Ron headed up the stairs to their dorms. They laughed when they saw that Dean was hanging half on, half off his bed, and was in danger of falling off onto his head. Harry muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and gently righted him on the bed.

They changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds. Harry lay in bed thinking that his occlumency shielding must be getting really good because he hadn't felt so much as a twinge from his scar. Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep his scar burst in excruciating pain as he was pulled into a vision.

_Voldemort sat on an intimidating looking ebony chair. In a semicircle in front of him stood nearly two dozen witches and wizards all dress in uniform black robes and matching white masks. _

"_My loyal followers, after your failure at the Department of Mysteries and debated on whether or not you were worthy of keeping you pathetic lives. I've decided that it would not be worth the effort it would take to kill you. I will not accept such failure again. I have learned from my spy at Hogwarts that the Potter brat has become closer to the Mudblood. I want you to bring her to me, alive. Potter will rush off to save her just as he did for his pitiable excuse for a godfather. The one who brings her to me can have her once Potter has lured here." Voldemort laughed sinisterly. "Now, Narsissa, I believe you have some information for me from your son..." And so it went with all the Death Eater's present, most of whom seemed to have children who attended Hogwarts. _

"_My lord," Snape said bowing to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe as he came forward. "You have no doubt been informed of the awaited arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The traitor Karkaroff should be with them. Why not make an example of him."_

"_Excellent idea, Severus; since it was your idea you shall be in charge of bringing him to me. I still do not trust your loyalty completely." Voldemort looked almost pleased, which was always a dangerous thing. "Oh, and Severus? Crucio, you have become far too impertinent, and your usefulness as a spy is wearing thin." _

_Snape's screams filled the air as Harry's thoughts faded to blackness. _

Harry sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, reaching for his glasses. He could still feel the echoes of the Cruciatus and hear Snape screams ringing in his ears. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control. It wasn't as if the vision itself was particularly scary, just the though of that evil bastard getting his scaly hands on his Hermione made skin crawl. He immediately reached for a parchment and quill and wrote down all that he could remember to tell Dumbledore when they went to talk to him the next day. Harry removed his glasses and a few minutes later was sound asleep.

I would just like to thank some more reviewers that I've gotten since I last updated.

Adaora, missprettypenguin, scorpio-1983, justin-4902, and Crimson Angel Winges

To Sanoku, Die hard INUYASHA fan- Wow I've never gotten a review in which I didn't know whether to laugh of to back away slowly and recommend slightly less amounts of caffeine.

If I forgot anyone I'm really sorry.

I really wanted to finish this before HBP came out but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

Next Wednesday is my last day of my full time job and I have about two weeks before I start school and a new part time job. If anyone has any suggestions on some names for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, it would be appreciated.


	13. Author's note

I know, it's literally been years since I updated. Those of you that are still interested will be happy to know that I'm actually working on a new chapter. My muse for this fic left me and has only just returned. I'll hopefully have it done in the next week or so as long as work cooperates. This is just to kind of let everyone that I haven't abandoned it. Though I think I'll be changing around a lot of what I had planned. It won't really effect what's posted already but the story will be heading in a different direction than originally planned. 


End file.
